Overcoming Adversity
by heatqueen
Summary: Sequel to 'Moment of Weakness'. Galinda has undergone some huge changes and has to come to terms with her new self, and her place in society. Elphaba struggles to find her independence and must learn to survive on her own with no family to support her. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

**Overcoming Adversity**

_A 'Wicked' fanfiction_

_Sequel to 'Moment of Weakness'_

_By ~heatqueen_

**Chapter 1**

ELPHABA

The town of Frottica was the opposite from what I had known in Munchkinland. There was not a sign of the rolling hills, not one single farm or carpentry or spinster. Instead of lush fields seeded with crops and flowers, there were expensive town houses, smart stores and cobbled pavements. As Galinda searched the crowds for her parents, I stared around, feeling incredibly out of place. I would probably walk into the simplest of restaurants and be unable to afford it.

The people were dressed much the same as many of the wealthy students at Shiz. I spotted a hundred Pfannees and Shenshens in the crowd, and even a few Fiyeros, though there weren't that many Winkies here. Although I was accustomed to simple clothing, I suddenly found myself feeling inadequately dressed. Galinda, if not for the ridiculous wig on her head, would have fitted right in, in her long, pale pink dress and white shawl. I wondered how she wasn't bothered by the lack of colour coordination.

'MOMSIE!' Galinda screeched, and bounded up towards a tall, blonde woman. She looked like a much more elegant and regal version of her daughter. As Galinda lowered her luggage and embraced her mother, I stood to one side, unsure what to do and suddenly feeling very awkward. Next to the woman stood Highmuster Arduenna, who smiled at me, and cocked a confused eyebrow towards Galinda.

'My little Glin!' the woman exclaimed. 'How wonderful to see you again, it has been far too long.'

Galinda stepped back, with a glint in her eye. The wig fell around her shoulders.

'So…what do you think?'

Highmuster cracked a smile: he had noticed, I realised. Galinda's mother, on the other hand, stared at Galinda up and down, frowning in deep thought. I had no choice but to keep standing there and watch the scene unfold in front of me.

'Something's different,' she eventually said.

Galinda nodded.

'Go on…'

'Um…hmm…let's see…you got a piercing? Sweet Oz, if you got a piercing, I will have it in for you!' she screeched.

'Nope, no piercing.'

I bit back my exasperation at the woman's unperceptive air. Galinda was trying her hardest not to break down into giggles. Her face was turning adorably red, and she had begun to fidget.

'Uh…well, there is definitely something but I can't quite pinpoint it…'

'The hair,' Highmuster intervened. 'Look at the hair.'

'Oh sweet Oz!' the woman exclaimed loudly as she finally realised. 'My little Glin, what in Oz have you done? It's…it's horrendible! Absolutely _disgustifying!_ We'll have to deal with that just as soon as we get home. I should have known university would have a bad influence on you, but never in my life did I expect…what's so funny?' she demanded, for both Galinda and Highmuster were in stitches.

Galinda yanked the wig off her head.

'Surprise,' she said, and the woman gaped.

'Galinda Upland, you are never to scare me like that again, do you hear me? It does no good to my ageing body.'

Galinda took my hand and brought me forward. My amusement quickly turned into nerves as the woman saw me for the first time. She jumped and staggered backwards.

'Momsie!' Galinda hissed.

'Oh – oh my,' she stuttered. 'I do apologise sincerely. You gave me quite a shock. Um – my name is Larena Upland, of the Upper Uplands. Galinda's mother.'

'Elphaba Thropp,' I replied.

'This is the friend you've been writing about?' Larena said to Galinda.

'The very same. She is absolutely wonderful.'

'Very nice to see you again,' said Highmuster, and I nodded.

'Well let us be off,' said Larena, 'unless Glin has any more shocks up her sleeve. I think I shall positively faint if there is anything else!'

The Uplands had their own carriage. It took only fifteen minutes to arrive at the Arduenna Estate, a large mansion hidden behind a gate and high concrete walls. The mansion itself was made of bricks and surrounded by a beautiful garden full of flowers and a small pond. I stared at it in awe. Even Colwen Grounds, where the Eminent Thropp lived, didn't quite match up to this, despite my family being considered wealthier than Galinda's.

'This is wonderful,' I commented.

'Isn't it lovely?' Galinda agreed. 'Wait until you see the inside, Elphie. It's so big and spacious. Oh, and you'll have to see my room of course.'

'Will it be as pink as your area of our room at Shiz?'

'Even pinker,' she grinned.

Galinda was right. There was so much space inside that I could probably spin around with my arms stretched out and not touch a single object.

'Just leave your bags here, Elphaba,' Highmuster said. 'The maid will see to them.'

My jaw dropped in shock. Back at home I had always been the one who took care of people's luggage, especially with Nessa in her wheelchair. It felt strange to leave it behind for someone else to deal with for me. I felt a brief flash of guilt at the thought of Nessa going home to Munchkinland alone, without me there to help her. How would she manage her luggage by herself? How would she get on and off the carriage? Would she be okay? Would she struggle? Suddenly I felt compelled to behave as selflessly as I could manage, and picked up my suitcase regardless.

'No, Elphie, don't you worry about it,' Galinda said.

'It's alright, really.'

'No it isn't! Oenadi would be most mortified if she thought you had taken it upon yourself to do her job!'

I dropped the suitcase reluctantly. There was no use if it was only going to make someone else feel bad.

'Now come on, I want to show you where you're sleeping. It's right across from me, of course.'

Every corridor was made of marble. Even the stairs were made of marble. They were all squeaky clean and shiny. Bright chandeliers glistened from the ceilings, lighting up the many paintings and tapestries that adorned the walls. Galinda took me up two flights of stairs and down a long corridor which eventually led to two doors that were opposite each other. Galinda pushed open the one on the left.

'This is your room,' she said. I entered the room and shut the door behind us. I realised it was shaped not like a square, but an octagon. On one side was a spiral staircase which led up to a platform at the top. Galinda later explained that the platform was where the bathroom was. Against the back wall was a large bed with four pillows and a deep blue quilt. It was surrounded by white veils supported by the bedframe. There were also two bedside drawers, a desk and chair, and some shelves and cupboards.

I couldn't find any words.

I was used to coming home to a room barely the size of a maid's room, with one single bed, one cupboard and a makeshift desk made out of the many stacks of books I owned. Even at Shiz I had not known what to do with the spare cupboard space. I had handed it over to Galinda to use for her own possessions, since she needed the extra space anyway. My one tiny suitcase did not seem adequate enough to fill this room.

'Elphie? Do you like it?'

'I don't know what to say,' I admitted. 'I've never had anything like this before.'

'You do now,' Galinda replied, and she kissed me fervently. We fell onto the bed and continue to kiss for the next ten minutes, and then there was a knock on the door.

'Misses Galinda and Elphaba? May I come in?'

'Yes, Oenadi, you can,' Galinda responded, sitting up and wiping her lips. Just as the door opened she flashed a brief grin at me before waving at Oenadi.

'I have brought Miss Elphaba's suitcase,' Oenadi said. 'Galinda, it's lovely to see you again.'

'You too, Oenadi.'

'I have put your belongings in your room already.'

'My room! Of course! I haven't even seen it yet!' Galinda exclaimed. 'Elphie, come on, you have to see my room!'

'By the way, you've got mail,' Oenadi called as Galinda all but dragged me away.

Galinda's room was a much pinker, more personalised version of mine. She plopped onto her bed, giggling happily.

'I'm home!' she squealed. 'I'm home, I'm home, I'm home!'

I watched her, enviously. She was home. She was with her family, who accepted her exactly the way she was. She was loved and cherished by so many people.

'Ooh, I've got letters,' she said, hurrying to her desk where a pile of letters sat. She tore one open excitedly. 'It's from my old friend, Caeleia. She wants to have lunch. How wonderful, Elphie, you can meet all of my old friends too.' She hesitated. 'They seem like a lifetime ago,' she admitted.

'My sweet?'

'Just…they'll expect me to be the same as I was before.'

I took her hand; attempted to ease her gentle insecurity. She sat down onto the desk chair, shoulders hunched, features reminiscent.

'You don't have to be like anything but yourself.'

'It's hard,' she admitted.

'But you're trying. Which is a huge improvement on when I first met you,' I said.

'Hey!' she scolded. 'I wasn't that bad…oh fine, maybe I was.'

'Well put it this way. You won me over.'

'True. I won over the meanest, greenest, grumpiest student in the whole of Shiz university,' Galinda gloated, and I leaned in and kissed her.

'So…Glin?' I questioned.

'Oh, yeah. My parents use my informal name, Glinda, when I'm at home. You can use it too if you like. _Ga_linda is so many syllables, far too long in my opinion.'

'Alright then…Glinda.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Reviews = happy writer = I'm going to post a chapter today rather than tomorrow. :D**

**Can I just say, Varia is beating you all. Not only did she get the 100th review of 'Moment of Weakness', but she also got the first review of this sequel. Everyone else, take note. That is how it's done.**

**Some of you didn't seem to like Larena Upland very much. I figured at least one of Galinda's parents had to be a bit dippy. I admit she is very exasperating, but I actually sort of like her. Sort of. Lol.**

**Now that I've started the sequel I'm feeling a bit insecure. Not sure why, possibly because I feel like it has to live up to the first fic? I don't feel like this one's going as well...**

GALINDA

My stomach grumbled loudly. Elphie and Popsicle both smirked from either side of me. I pouted and crossed my arms. I was a young, healthy girl who needed feeding! There was nothing funny about my empty, starving stomach, especially when I could smell the delicious foody scents coming from the kitchen.

'Glin, that noise is most unladylike,' Momsie said.

'I apologise profusely, but I cannot help it.'

To my horror, Elphie broke out into a full on cackle. I pretended to be insulted, but deep down I felt delightfully surprised. Elphie wasn't one for laughing much. When I'd first met her, she'd barely allowed a chuckle. But the sound of her loud laughter amazed me. It was definitely a different side of her.

'It's not funny!'

'It is pretty funny,' said Popsicle.

Oenadi came out of the kitchen and presented us with our starters, a simple tuna salad with sweet corn and mayonnaise. My mouth watered and it took all of my restraint not to dig in too quickly.

'Just start, Glin, I can tell you're hungry,' said Popsicle.

I gave him a sheepish look.

'So, Miss Elphaba,' said Larena, 'I do not wish to be indelicate, dear, but may I inquire about the – well, your skin?'

I jumped, almost choking on a mouthful of salad, and hoped that this wouldn't become too intense. The recollection of the extremeness of my own initial reaction to Elphie's skin still mortified me. I had been far too quick to form a punitive judgement. Ugly. Horrendible. Dreadfully sarcastic. Ragged clothes. Far below my calibre. Not worthy of a kind word let alone friendship.

Now I couldn't envision being without her.

Elphie had stiffened visibly.

'I was born this way.' She did not elaborate.

'I see,' Momsie said, but I could tell she still felt cautious about it.

'It's not contagious,' Elphie added in a vexed tone.

'No. Of course not.'

We dug into our meals in an uncomfortable silence. Elphie picked at her food but looked like she wanted to leave. I ate quickly, starving from the trip home, but the food did not indulge me as much as it should have done. I had lost the appetite.

'My little Glin, you must tell me all about school,' Momsie said, as she parked her knife and fork together. 'I'm sure you must have had the most wonderful time at Shiz, and made some friends in very high places. I have heard so many good things about Shiz, you know. I wish I could have gone myself, but back in my day, girls weren't allowed to attend university. Education and work were for the men of the household.'

'Thank goodness that's changed,' Elphie interjected. 'Education should be available to all who desire it. It is unfair to allow so many brilliant young minds to go through life blind of a true understanding of the world we live in.'

I was grateful to Elphie for providing a distraction. Though it was an undeniably boring one, it was better than talking about Shiz. Momsie would be expecting me to tell her how I was the most popular girl in the year. That I was the girl all the boys found attractive. That I was the girl from whom the girls wanted fashion advice and make-up tips. Whose company was most desirable in the entire university.

A long time ago, such a girl had existed. She had been buried under the cruelties of circumstance and tongue wagging.

'I agree that education is important,' said Popsicle. At least he was on Elphie's side, I thought.

The main course arrived. My favourite dish. Steamed fish and jasmine rice, with ginger, garlic, chili and lime zest, with a side of vegetables.

'Yes, it is good for our little Glin to get out there and see the world,' said Larena. 'Shiz is quite a bit more industrial than Frottica. A little more common in certain ways, but all the well-bred girls and boys go there to study.'

I was fighting to give into the urge to yell. Elphie remained stoic. She was far better than me at hiding these things. I gripped my cutlery hard, feeling my nails dig into my palms.

'I do not believe that social standing should be a factor which defines intellect,' said Elphie. 'There are plenty of bright students without money.'

'Oh yes – well, Highmuster did mention your difficult financial situation,' Momsie replied, and I almost slammed my fist on the table. How in Oz could she be acting so insensitive? 'I suppose it is out of goodness that he chooses to help.'

'Goodness is defined by a truthful act of honest intent, and not goodwill for impression's sake,' I interrupted. _And I should know. I achieved the worst kind of falseness at Shiz._

'My Oz, Glin, university has filled you with big phrases.' Momsie waved the comment away but Elphaba caught my eye and smiled in a way that I had not seen before. Her face, to my delight, was filled with pride, lifting some of my irritation.

'University has been _good_ for you,' said Popsicle.

'Yes. Quite.'

'You never did tell me about school,' Momsie said.

I took my time replying. I could still feel remnants of hurt from everything that had happened. How could I begin to tell her that I'd lost everything, and struggled from the bottom upwards to gain awareness of my true self? How could I explain that my eyes had been opened to the falseness and cruelty of the upper class society, leaving me wanting of desire to associate with it? Just as I thought, Momsie was looking expectantly at me, and I grappled for words, anything that might satisfy her and get her off my back.

'Shiz is pretty,' I began, stalling for time. 'Lots of shops.'

'And what of your friends? Boyfriend?'

'No boyfriend. I um…I decided I'd rather focus on my studies.'

The pride on Elphie's face had been replaced by scepticism. I knew what she would say to me later: 'You shouldn't lie to your parents like that. You should tell them what's really been happening. You know they'll find out eventually.' I looked away, not wanting to read those silent words. I couldn't tell them. Not yet. Not when their expectations for me were so high.

'You must have met some wonderful, well-bred girls.'

'Yes…there are plenty of Gillikinese girls from good backgrounds,' I said vaguely.

'I assume we will get to meet some of them over Lurlinemas?'

I balked. I wouldn't be able to bring anyone back here, because there _wasn't_ anyone!

'Perhaps.'

When dinner finally ended I returned to my room feeling queasy. I had thought that I'd be able to lose the weight of expectation upon returning home, but it had only increased. I lay on my bed in the darkness, considering the unexpected rigidity that had formed between me and my Momsie. After Shiz, after Elphie, there was no way I could act in the way she wanted of me, but I also couldn't bear to let her down.

What in Oz was I to do?

There was a light tap on the door.

'Come in,' I sighed, not really wanting company. It was Elphie, clad in an old, worn nightdress that I would have to do something about. She switched on the light and sat down at my desk chair. For a while she did not say anything.

'I made things difficult for you. I apologise.'

Huh? What in Oz was she talking about?

'My presence disrupted things at dinner,' she continued. 'I should have known this would be a bad idea, Glin. I should have known I would just end up causing trouble.'

I shook my head, saddened by her words. Her thin frame slouched against the seat, hunched into a defeated stance.

'_You_ didn't disrupt anything. And, for the record, this was the one genius idea I ever had.'

'Glin…'

'No. Elphie. Listen. Would you rather be on the streets right now? Or back in Munchkinland with no more Shiz in your future?'

As expected, she shook her head.

'So you see, _this_ is not a bad idea. This is the best idea I could come up with.'

'I hate feeling dependent.'

'You've been dependent your whole life, when you think about it. First on your family, and now mine.'

'But it's hurting you…'

'No. My mother's lack of sensitivity is hurting me. My disagreement with her opinions is hurting me. But you being here is about the only think that's keeping me sane right now. Elphie, I'd be lost without you.'

'So would I,' she said, almost in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 3**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all your reassuring words. I'm feeling a bit more secure now. :) This chapter feels like a bit of a filler but I promise it starts to pick up after this. Also, Varia, I'll be able to use your suggestion soon, probably by chapter 7 or so.**

ELPHABA

The spare bedroom in which I slept circled me with its octagonal walls. The tall, wide, cylindrical space was daunting. My bed at home had rested in a corner, next to two walls, and I had always curled up against the one on the side. There were no walls next to this bed, only a headboard and bedside tables on both the left and right. Even after my eyes became accustomed to the darkness, I could still barely see the furthest wall. It seemed miles away.

I was in awe of the fact that I had managed to retire at just nine o'clock at night. There were no chores to be done here. No Nessa to see to; no meals too cook; no rooms to clean. All of those things were part of Oenadi's job description, and I was to leave them to her. I didn't want to be seen as offensive by trying to lift the duties off her, so I left the matter alone, but deep down I felt bad. I knew that I was perfectly capable of handling these things myself.

The next morning I couldn't quite resist making my bed. It kept my hands busy so early in the morning when the rest of the household was probably still asleep. By six thirty I stood in the centre of the room, beneath the spiral staircase, and wondered what I should do. Was there a fixed breakfast time? Would anyone else be awake at this early hour of morning?

Unsure of myself, I quietly opened the door and began to wander around the house. There were many corridors which spread out in all kinds of directions, but thankfully the main landing was nearby and I was able to find it easily. I descended the ornate stairs to the ground floor. I could hear the quiet sweeping of Oenadi coming from one of the rooms, and passed it by, not wanting to distract her.

I came across a door with a small window in it. Taking a peek, a grin spread across my face when I saw what was inside. I slipped inside and closed it behind me. Ahead were stacks of bookshelves, a miniature version of the Shiz library. I walked through the rows of shelves, gazing at them in awe. Galinda had not mentioned that her house had its own library. Then again, Galinda hated libraries.

A small noise startled me. Looking into one of the gaps between shelves, I caught sight of Larena Upland in a white nightgown, with a book on her lap and glasses perched on her nose.

'Oh – good morning, Miss Elphaba,' she said. 'I do apologise, being seen like this, honestly…it's insomnia, you know, so I stay up late reading, but then I get tired and fall asleep. Terrible habit, I assure you, so don't go getting yourself into it…'

I chuckled. As a child I had done exactly the same thing on many occasions.

'Good morning, Mrs Upland.'

'Oh nonsense, nonsense, it's Larena to you, dear.'

'Alright, Larena.'

'Can't be too friendly, can we, if you are to stay for a few weeks. My husband is awfully good, helping you. I would offer the same but I haven't the knowledge. As I said, university in those days…'

'Was for boys, yes.'

'…but thank Oz Galinda gets to go. She might at least acquire something of a brain, even though she did seem to inherit my dimmer traits, sadly. Not an intellectual bone in her body like her father, no. Only make-up and fashion and the little bit of sorcery she is seemingly capable of.

'But no matter!' she declared. 'My little Glin's not about grades, not really. She'll do far better for herself making friends in the right places, marrying a good husband…these things are important, you know. I hope you are also making a respected name for yourself, Miss Elphaba.'

I decided not to tell her that my situation was the exact opposite. That I was probably the least respected person I'd ever known in my entire life. I had acquired limited respect from the professors for my intellect alone, but no one of so-called 'high calibre' wanted to be my friend, and frankly, I didn't want to be theirs. Except for Galinda, who was a rare exception.

'I am known in Shiz,' I responded carefully. It wasn't a lie. I just left it to be intentionally misunderstood.

'Good good, it's nice to see that your financial hardship hasn't gotten in the way of these things. If you can't afford it, you have to _fake_ it, my dear. Anyone can appear well-bred if they put the effort into it!'

I realised she would find out about my family eventually – and that I used to be wealthier than the Uplands themselves. Again, I said nothing, and wondered exactly what Galinda had told her and her husband. Had they mentioned that I had been disowned by my father? That I had abandoned my disabled sister? What in Oz must they think of me, if they knew these things? I resolved to talk to Galinda about it, find out exactly what had been said.

'If you will excuse me please, I must go and make myself more presentable,' Larena concluded. 'It really does not do to be seen around the house like this. Imagine if an unexpected guest showed up! Then what in Oz would I do? I am not as young as I once was. I can no longer present myself without make-up to cover the eye bags and sagging skin. How terrible indeed! You must think me atrocious!'

She continued to mutter to herself as she rushed past me and out of the library. I stood, bemused, wondering what in Oz had just happened.

Shrugging it off, I picked a book at random and began to read. Half an hour later, I was startled out of the novel by the opening of the door once again.

'Elphieeeee!' Galinda screeched. 'Where in Oz in this library are you? It's breakfast time!'

I put the book down.

'Alright, I'm coming, my sweet,' I called out.

'Nope. You are waiting right there.'

She shuffled around the corner. She was dressed elegantly in a pale pink frock of the (thankfully) simpler variety. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, a look I had not seen on her at Shiz. She beamed her lovely smile and sat down next to me.

'You see, I rather enjoyed our last little make-out session that occurred in the library. Admittedly a different library. So I thought, that since it's just you and me, and we have a few minutes before anyone wonders where we are, I would repeat the occasion.'

'I love that idea.'

Ten minutes later we entered the dining hall and greeted Galinda's parents.

'So, Miss Elphaba,' said Highmuster, 'I wanted to talk to you today about various things, some of which we discussed last time. I've sought out some of the necessary forms you'll need to apply for grants, loans, things like that.'

'Thank you, Highmuster. That is kind of you.'

The rest of my morning was spent filling out said forms while Galinda spent the morning with her mother. As I wrote, I pondered the kindness which had been bestowed upon me since arriving here. Someone wanted to put me first. Someone cared about my life. I had not known the Uplands for very long and yet they still showed me more kindness than my father had ever shown me in an entire lifetime.

_But why? Why would they do this for me? Why don't they run, unburden themselves of my presence?_

I was still flummoxed by the lack of chores. The many empty hours of day that I could convert into leisure had not existed in my previous life. Since I'd always had to put Nessa first I'd never had the time to do things for myself. It was a wonder that no one wanted me to do anything here. They could have put me to work and I would have been quite happy. I was used to working at home anyway. It could be my way of paying them back. But they did not want payment. Why didn't they want payment?

A short while later I finished the forms and went to the sitting room, where Galinda was. The room was as large as the bedrooms, with a plush, pink rug on the floor and a coffee table and comfortable looking armchairs. In front of them was a fireplace which was currently unlit.

'Elphie!' Galinda giggled. 'Momsie was just telling me about her good friend, Mrs Dunpot. She really is a funny sort, always behaving so clumsily. And Momsie was just saying how Mrs Dunpot forgot how she had put her glasses on a chain yet again, and went as far as yelling at her optician because her blurry eyesight was the reason for not being able to find her glasses!'

I cocked an eyebrow, marvelling that the two of them seemed capable of working themselves up over the littlest of things.

'That is somewhat amusing,' I allowed.

'Oh Elphie, you are such a staid old wart.'

'Galinda!' Larena exclaimed. 'Such language!'

'Elphie doesn't mind, Momsie.'

'I don't,' I confirmed.

And I didn't – because the way she rolled around on the sofa delighting in trivia without one hint of a frown on her face, or a twitch of sadness on her lips, was the most beautiful I'd ever seen her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 4**

**A/N: It's official. I have no resolve. I always say 'I'll wait until tomorrow to post the next chapter', then I'm like, 'Nah, can't wait, I'll post it today.' So lucky you guys. XD**

GALINDA

'Lurlinemas shopping!'

This was one of my favourite times of year. The streets would be full of festivity: bright, colourful lights dancing across the buildings; festive ornaments for sale; discounts everywhere – and, of course, the Lurlinemas fairy giving presents to all of the little children! She wasn't the real thing, of course, just a person dressed up in a costume, but as a child I had been so excited to sit on her knee and get my photograph taken, and be told that good girls would get lots of presents at Lurlinemas.

All of this was wiped away when I glanced over to the other side of the carriage and saw a look of panic stricken terror on Elphie's face.

'Elphie? What's the matter?'

'Several things.'

Her voice gave way to the discreet clip-clop of the horses dragging the carriage. She turned away and stared out of the window. Her midnight hair blocked her face from view, and her fingernails dug into her knees. I thanked Oz that Momsie and Popsicle had not come with us: Momsie was seeing friends for lunch and Popsicle was at work. Elphie would have had no hope of saying whatever it was that was on her mind if they were here.

'My father is a strict Unionist, and so is Nessa. But not only that, Lurlinemas is a time for family. So, naturally, I have never celebrated.'

'You've never celebrated Lurlinemas? Never ever? But everyone has!'

Elphie shook her head.

'No, everyone with a family has. Everyone who's been loved has.'

My stomach churned and I fought the growing lump in my throat.

'That's not everything. With my new situation, how can I afford to buy anything? I'm going to be expected to buy gifts, but I haven't the money to put aside for it.'

'Yes you do. You have my money,' I insisted.

'Glin, I can't use your money to buy you your gift. There's something really wrong about that.'

'Hmm…yes, I can see your point,' I agreed. 'How very wrong indeed. I can see that you would never agree to it. So let me just say that you absolutely should not buy me anything, and save your money for other things.'

Elphie raised an eyebrow.

'Galinda turning down gifts? Have you hit your head, my sweet?'

'Absolutely not!' I shrieked. I felt stung by the comment. It drew far too much attention to the fact that I was used to receiving extravagant gifts my entire life. Nowadays that detail seemed sickening. There were things I wanted more than expensive objects, and one of them was sitting right across from me. It was her happiness and security that would be the best Lurlinemas gift I would receive, not a corporeal object.

'You know, I will be buying you gifts whether you like it or not,' I said. 'I simply cannot stand by and continue to see you in those raggedy clothes of yours! Oh, and you'll need a new suitcase. A bigger one. Oz knows, you're going to have enough items to fill it by the time Lurlinemas is over.'

'No,' she said.

'Elphie, I insist that…'

'_No.'_

'But…why not?'

'It would be frightfully unfair when I am unable to reciprocate.'

'Elphie! I thought you of all people knew better than that! Or is the girl who believes that the value of a gift is not defined by its price not my green, surely roommate after all?'

I had remembered a situation back at Shiz when I had been gifted with a lavish pair of gold shoes from Fiyero. For half an hour I had raved about both their expense and their beauty, and Elphie had turned to me and said: 'The value of a gift is not defined by its price, but the affection behind it.' Back then I hadn't paid her much notice. The shoes were beautiful enough to be worn at the next OzDust, and that was all I had cared about.

'Wait, you actually listened to that?' Elphie said.

'I do happen to remember some things, you know. Or do we have to revisit that conversation where I remind you that I am not in fact a stupid person?'

The carriage pulled up at Frottica Square. I hopped out before Elphie could reply. I wasn't truly annoyed with her. I gazed around the area, smiling at the familiarity. It suddenly felt like yesterday that I'd last been here with the cobbled streets posing a nightmare against my high heeled shoes; the many shops and boutiques enticing my wallet; the grand architecture and expressive buildings calling my artistic eye.

'Come on, Elphie, let's go!' I said, and immediately started walking.

Something was different. The odd stares of the Gillikinese people did not go unnoticed. Ashamedly, I knew exactly what they were thinking: they were wondering who this strange, green person was, and if they were going to catch it. Feeling uneasy, I took Elphie's hand and led her into a store, trying to ignore what was going on around me. Elphie appeared oblivious – but then, Elphie was used to this kind of thing.

We were in a jewellery store, when I heard my name being called.

'Galinda! Galinda is that you?'

'Sapphryn!'

I enveloped Sapphryn in a hug, then stepped back and looked at her. Her hair was much longer than when I'd last seen her, many years ago, but dark and straight as ever. She was tall and pale and a little older than I remembered.

'I wrote you a letter when I heard you were coming back for the holidays.'

I thought back guiltily to the pile of letters that still sat on my dressing table. After Caeleia's letter, I had refrained from opening the rest, deciding to deal with them at a later date. That said, I knew I should not have procrastinated reading and responding to Sapphryn's. Hers was much more important than the rest of them.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I meant to reply!' I said. 'I hadn't got round to it yet. But I did get your letter.'

'You look different. More sophisticated.'

'Really?'

I hadn't thought myself any different. Then again, it had been several years, so I supposed I must have grown up a lot.

Then I remembered Elphie.

'This is Elphie,' I said, taking her hand. 'She's my roommate at Shiz.'

Somehow it felt wrong to call Elphie my roommate when we were in a relationship, but I held out on the word 'girlfriend'. Not only had I not discussed it with Elphie, but I was also a bit afraid of the connotations.

I was pleased that Sapphryn did a decent job of hiding her shock at Elphie's skin colour. She extended a hand warmly, and I smiled proudly. I knew Sapphryn would be one person I'd be able to count on, where Elphie was concerned.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' said Elphie.

'Sapphryn was my mentor when I was younger,' I explained as we began to walk. 'Kind of like an older sister. She used to babysit me sometimes when my parents were out. She taught me all I needed to know about fashion and make-up and all those important things.'

'Important?' Elphie scoffed. 'No offense,' she added.

'None taken,' said Sapphryn. 'I can see how they might pose you a problem. I have a few tips that can help, if you like.'

'Actually, I would prefer to never wear make-up at all.'

'Suit yourself.'

We arrived at one of my favourite restaurants in Frottica, _Millennium._ Elphie looked shocked by the grandness, but didn't raise the issue. We sat at a corner table with a bit more privacy.

While I chatted to Sapphryn, I realised Elphie had gone quiet.

'Elphie?'

She looked up from her menu.

'It's all so expensive,' she said.

'Oh don't be silly, lunch is on me,' I replied.

'But Glin…'

'Elphie, did we not just have this conversation an hour ago? I repeat: Lunch is on me. So order whatever you want, okay?'

I could tell she was embarrassed in front of Sapphryn, who was wearing real diamond earrings and a matching necklace. Her dress was made of expensive, blue silk decked with sequins and real sapphires. Her make-up was incredibly elegant, drawing attention to her best features, making her eyes pop out and her face incredibly beautiful.

_But not as beautiful as my Elphie,_ I thought stubbornly.

'How is Shiz?' Sapphryn eventually asked.

I sighed. This was going to be the question of the holidays. Everyone wanted to know about the supposed high life of Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands at Shiz University. A high life which was quite different from what anyone in Frottica could imagine.

'Good,' I said, wondering if I could confide in Sapphryn. Not telling her the truth was weighing down on me. I had always been honest before. 'Tiring,' I added.

'I can imagine. All that studying, and socialising, and boys…it's hard to believe you're all grown up now. Men must be falling over your feet. You've grown up to be beautiful. But of course, you were always beautiful.'

'On the outside, yes. It has come to my attention that outward beauty is incredibly limited.'

'Wise girl. I remember the days when outward beauty was your entire life. It is good that you are realising these things.'

'It is good…and trying. The whole term has been an emotional rollercoaster.'

'How so?'

'Turns out, people who I thought were my friends really weren't. And the person I thought I hated was the best thing that ever happened to me,' I said, glancing at Elphie.

Sapphryn nodded. Then her eyes widened.

'Wait, do you mean…you and her?'

Elphie gave me a tiny smile and I knew it was okay. I nodded, blushing furiously. It was strange to speak of my relationship with Elphie to another person.

'I take it your parents don't know.'

'No. I haven't told them much of anything,' I admitted. 'So what have you been up to?' I asked.

'I've recently been offered a job doing make-up for an upcoming show at the Emerald City.'

'Oh wow! That's amazing! What show?'

'It's called _Wizomania._ It's about the wonderful Wizard of Oz.'

'How wonderful! I've always wanted to go to the Emerald City! And I think Elphie has as well.'

'Put it this way, I'll blend in,' Elphie quipped, and I giggled.

'When do you start?'

'Just after the new year. You'll be back at Shiz by then.'

'Perhaps we can go and see it. Make a trip on a weekend. How about it, Elphie?'

'Yes, perhaps,' Elphie agreed. 'As long as you limit the amount of shopping you do. And as long as I have the money.'

I refrained from arguing, knowing it was a sensitive subject. After that, Elphie seemed to relax more, and I spent lunch feeling like a small weight had been lifted. I had told Sapphryn just a little of what had gone on at Shiz, and it had been okay. She had my back. I was glad. I had wondered if she'd changed; if she had become harsher in her views as time ticked on; but she was still just the same as I remembered.

The stares of the people who had passed us by faded into nothing more than a bad memory. Those people weren't important, so they could retain whatever opinion they wanted. The one person who did matter had accepted Elphie, and that was all that was all I cared about.


	5. Chapter 5

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 5**

ELPHABA

After several days, I began to develop a routine. Mornings comprised of my usual early awakening, often just as the sun was beginning to rise. I would dress and then take myself down to the library. I was always careful to make sure I did not bump into Larena, lest she be suffering a bout of insomnia which would, no doubt, lead to one of her endless rambles. She was much like Galinda in that way. I wouldn't mind so much, except that I was a poor conversationalist in the mornings and preferred to curl up with a book in silence.

If she did happen to be there I would take myself to a different section of the library, somewhere she wouldn't feel the need to come over and exchange pleasantries in a bid for politeness. She still jumped whenever she saw me – didn't seem able to get over my skin colour – but she never said anything derogatory.

Following breakfast I would sit down for an hour or two with Highmuster discussing finance. The forms for financial aid had been sent off as soon as I'd finished them. Highmuster had said that he would use his influence at the bank to make sure I got what I needed. Apparently, the system could be a bit flaky at times, and many students were left struggling. This made me nervous but I held out on the fact that, as a banker, he knew what he was doing. We had begun to talk about house hunting and getting a student job which would support me both at university and away from it. I would need enough money to cover rent and basic expenses, but if I pulled my weight and got the necessary grants and loans, I would have enough for extras as well.

Afternoons were spent with Galinda. They were my favourite times of day. She would take me around Frottica, introducing me to places and, sometimes, people. Four days after we'd arrived, she still had not replied to her letters, and Larena insisted that she do so. That evening, Galinda reluctantly opened the rest of her letters and began to pen responses to them.

'I thought they were your friends,' I said. 'I don't see the problem.'

'The problem,' Galinda replied in a sweet, sad tone – 'is that if they see me now, they will become just like the people at Shiz.' – and my heart broke for her.

'If that's the case they are not your real friends,' I said, but Galinda shook her head.

'It isn't that simple. They're not bad people, for the most part. A bit ignorant, perhaps, but not bad by any means.'

'Have you considered that, if you've managed to change so much, maybe some of them have as well?'

'I don't hold out hope. It took a very drastic thing to happen for me to be this way.'

So I left the subject alone. However, she eagerly wrote to Sapphryn insisting that they have lunch again, which made me smile. At least there was one friend she could be honest with.

Then, the next morning, the mail arrived, and in it were three letters addressed to me. I took them with a churning stomach and trembling hands. I already knew what at least two of them were. I had given Galinda's address to the exam board to ensure my results arrived at the right place. One letter would contain my ordinary exam results, and the other, the results of the scholarship papers. I had to excel in both sets of exams in order to receive the scholarship.

The third letter was from Munchkinland. I could tell from the unique seal.

'Well? Are you going to open them?' said Galinda.

'I will if you open yours as well.'

Galinda ripped open her envelope and slowly opened the letter. A wide grin spread across her face.

'I passed everything!'

'Well done, my sweet, I knew you would,' I replied, smiling at her.

'It's all because of you, Elphie. You helped me study even when I was being frightfully inattentive. Open yours.'

It took all my willpower to tear open the first envelope. My fate would be written on the piece of paper that lay inside. That bit of writing would determine whether or not I stayed at Shiz, or whether I admitted defeat, returned to Munchkinland and left the university for good. Slowly I pulled out the paper and flicked it open.

'Well?' Galinda prompted.

I sagged my shoulders.

'I passed everything too, with top grades,' I breathed, with a sigh of relief. 'Now for the scholarship papers. Those were much harder.'

I opened the second envelope.

'Glin...what if I didn't succeed? What if I didn't do well enough?'

'I have faith in you, Elphie. You worked really hard for those. There's no way you didn't pass.'

She was right. Had I been more extroverted I might have whooped for joy. Instead I settled for a wide smile spreading across my face.

'I got it,' I exhaled.

Galinda launched herself into me.

'I'm so happy!' she cried into my chest. 'Elphie, I knew you would! You're so wonderful, and now you don't have to leave! You can stay and we can be together!'

I let her cry for a few minutes before I felt a damp patch forming on my dress. I quickly moved her away, fearful that I might get burned by her tears. She wiped her face and then stared at my chest in horror.

'Oops, sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!'

'You didn't my sweet. Don't you worry your pretty head off.'

'We must go out and festivate this evening,' Galinda declared. 'We will go out for dinner and have a toast for our grades, and your scholarship!'

'Alright, my sweet, if you say so.'

I turned my attention to the third letter, wondering what could possibly be in it. There was only one person from Munchkinland who would have bothered to contact me. Nessa. In the light of things I wondered what she could possibly want from me. She had surely not just written to tell me news.

_Dear Elphaba,_

_I know you have decided that Galinda is more important than your own family, but I'm afraid I must give you some bad news and insist that you return to Munchkinland immediately. Father has had a stroke and is in hospital. I am being looked after by a maid, but Elphaba, I need you to come back and take care of things._

_I have enclosed funds for your travel. Please arrive as soon as you can._

_Your sister,_

_Nessarose._

I stared at the letter in shock. Father had had a stroke. Despite everything I couldn't help feeling worried. Was he going to be okay? How was Nessa faring? Slowly I passed the letter on to Galinda, who read it with a growing look of sorrow on her face.

'But…this means we can't festivate,' she said in an empty tone.

'I'm sorry, Glin,' I said. 'I must leave right away. This is too important to ignore.'

'Will you be back?'

'Before Lurlinemas, hopefully,' I said, and she gave me a watery smile.

'Good, because it's absolutely vital that you are here for Lurlinemas.'

'I guess I should go and pack now.'

'Elphie,' Galinda said.

'Yes, my sweet?'

'I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be without you.'

She was choking up. I wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to leave her either. She cried into my chest, this time for a different reason, I could feel the tears beginning to burn my skin but ignored it and held her close. I needed this connection before I left.

'It's only for a few days. A week at most.'

'Too long.'

'I agree completely.'

'But what if they make you stay in Munchkinland and leave Shiz?'

'They can't make me. I've got the scholarship now. I'm free to come and go as I please.'

'Thank goodness; those other letters came just in time.'

'Glin, before I go, I was meaning to ask you something. How much information did you disclose to your parents regarding my situation with my family?'

She thought a moment.

'Well, obviously Popsicle knows a bit more. That is, everything you talked about the first time you met him. Momsie, not so much. She knows you're having financial difficulty of some sort, but that's about it.'

'Alright. Thanks, Galinda.'

**A/N: Mwahahahaha XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 6**

**A/N: Sorry for taking longer than usual to update this! It's because I decided I wasn't really happy with the quality of the writing so I rewrote a few things.**

**Nursejoy7: The idea you suggested that I said I'd use begins towards the end of this chapter.**

**I hope I've managed to keep Galinda in character...I feel like I've been pushing it a little with her. If not, please let me know in a review if I can do anything to improve.**

GALINDA

In as little time as possible, we prepared to take Elphie to the carriage depot. The weather was as dull as my mood, spitting a pathetic drizzle of rain and clouding the sky grey. I dragged my feet to the private carriage, dreading every step that brought me closer to my separation from Elphie. She didn't display much emotion, remaining silent the whole way. Popsicle was at work, and Momsie nattered about how it was just too bad Elphie had to leave when she hadn't seen even half of Frottica yet.

'But no matter, my little Glin, you have plenty of other friends to meet up with. You've spent so much time with Miss Elphaba that you've been neglecting them all! Really, it's probably good for you to divide your time better; people might begin to get offended.'

The statement made my stomach churn.

When the moment finally came to say goodbye, I couldn't help the tears. They leaked out of my eyes as I buried my head into Elphie's chest and she wrapped her arms around me tightly. I took in the mild smell of her oils, and the softness of her skin, knowing it would be a while before I could experience them again.

'It's only one week. Ten days at most, I promise,' she said, which didn't help. What in Oz was I supposed to do for ten days, but present false surety and engage with people whose lives and statuses bore no interest to me whatsoever?

'I'll miss you,' I cried.

'Come on, Glin, she's coming back you know,' said Momsie. 'I don't understand all the fuss; you were never like this with any of your other friends. Really, one would think you were two lovers saying your fond farewells!' I choked at the truth of her words. 'Anyway, we'll be having dinner this evening, my dear. A meal of your choice and some champagne, wouldn't that be lovely?'

I broke away from Elphie and gave a tiny nod. Elphie patted me on the shoulder.

'I have to go,' she said.

I watched as she boarded the carriage and didn't dare to look away until it had departed and rounded the corner, out of sight. As it disappeared I was overcome with a fresh wave of tears. The journey home brought a strong awareness of the empty space in the carriage where Elphie should have been. I leaned against the window and closed my eyes, not wanting to see it, losing myself in my thoughts of Elphie, trying to convince myself that my daydream was real.

At dinner time I ate my meal in silence, barely registering what it was. I did not have an appetite. The food was plain, and the champagne sour.

I went to bed feeling frightfully alone. Knowing that Elphie was not in the bedroom next door was hard. Sleep would not come: I tossed and turned, yearning for her lean arms around my body, the soft touch of her skin and her lips, her silk spun hair spread across the pillow. I cried on and off, thinking how unfair it was, that just when things were looking up, they'd come crashing down again.

The next day, when I was having breakfast, Momsie entered the dining room.

'Good morning, my little Glin. You know, it has been quite long since you have returned and you still haven't responded to your letters. So I have taken the liberty to arrange lunch for you with Caeleia and some of your other friends. That will be nice for you, I think. They were very good friends of yours when you were younger; I am surprised you haven't written to them already. Anyhow, you will be meeting them in Frottica Square at twelve o'clock, alright, my dear?'

I had just taken a bite of toast. I lowered the slice, feeling like I'd been punched in the stomach. I was tired and sluggish, and not in the mood to be dictated to.

Slowly I rose from my chair.

'I could have done that,' I said frostily. 'You ought not to have interfered with my life.'

With that, I stalked out of the room, fuming, and returned to my bedroom. I wanted to be having lunch with Elphie, and not some old cronies that I had barely remembered once I'd arrived at Shiz. I didn't feel guilty at my tone towards Momsie. She deserved it, for interfering when she shouldn't have done.

Eleven thirty rolled around far too quickly. I applied my make-up hastily, having put it off all morning. Looking in the mirror I felt a vague impression of my old self trying to come through. I could easily plaster on a false smile and create needless chatter for an hour or two. I could easily invent tales of my grand times at Shiz and twist facts to appear impressionable.

'Glin, the carriage is waiting!' Momsie called. 'Oh, and in future, you should watch yourself better. Your behaviour was quite uncalled for earlier. People aren't endeared by such a sour disposition. Really, I am surprised at you, my dear. You've become quite different since you came home from Shiz!'

I ignored her and entered the carriage. The ride to Frottica Square passed by too quickly, with a growing pit of dread in my stomach. I took deep breaths, trying to calm myself, but that feeling of being ripped in two wouldn't disappear. Soon the carriage arrived and I got out slowly, putting off the meeting for as long as possible.

I should have been happy to see my friends.

Seeing them again brought back memories of times when going on a group outing for lunch had been a regular occurrence. As teenagers we had dressed up in our finest dresses, feeling incredibly grown up for going out without adult accompaniment. There were five of us in total, and we would order just one glass of wine to have with our meal, for it would be considered incredibly raucous to have any more than that. We would drink, eat, chatter about topics we thought were very adult-ish to talk about, laugh gaily at the latest gossip. We were the recipients of the town's praises: for our looks; for our mannerisms; for our wealth; and, most importantly, our goodness. 'How lovely for your family to have donated a sum of money to that charity,' a waiter would say to Caeleia, even though, in reality, it was nothing to do with her.

Just like at last night's celebratory dinner, I was unable to enjoy my meal. The loss of appetite had persisted since Elphie's departure, burdening me with a churning stomach and little desire to eat. Instead I pushed the food around my plate, only half-listening to the loud babble of the five girls as they caught up on the recent months.

Particularly when the conversation turned to boys, and I found that, until recently, I had hugely overlooked something that was turning out to be an issue, I lost myself to a thinking process that would render Elphie shocked at my mental capacity. It hadn't been that Elphie was a female, but that she was green and outcasted from the rest of the students. However, as the firm, mouthy opinions of the girls spilled across the table as they exchanged news of their dating lives, my fingers grasped my cutlery so tightly that it hurt, because I wanted nothing more than to say 'I don't like any boy at this point in my life; only Elphie' – but my lips remained tightly sealed.

Because if they found out I was in a relationship with a girl, the whole of Frottica would hear about it within hours. The town was much like Shiz in that way, small and intimate. Everyone knew everybody's business. I would no longer be Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, the example of a perfect, beautiful, Gillikinese beauty, but Galinda Upland, the girl who dated a girl – and a green girl, at that.

I returned home feeling frustrated.

'How was lunch?' said Momsie as I closed the front door behind me.

I wanted to burst into tears, but quickly plastered a smile on my face.

'Good, we tried their new duck recipe.' Truthfully, I barely remembered the flavour.

'Yes, I've been told about that one, Mrs Bissett said that it is very excellent, a fine combination of orange and…'

_Is that what it was?_ I thought as she nattered about the duck recipe. I couldn't care less about Mrs Whoever-It-Was that Momsie had been talking to. As soon as I was able, I quickly excused myself and returned to the blissful emptiness of my bedroom. Never in my life did I think I would be so grateful to be alone.

The night brought more sadness and terrors. Vague dozes of green skin mingled with the demon faces of society, blurring into each other until I could no longer distinguish them. I woke at three o'clock in the morning with pain ripping through my throat and clammy sweat all over my body. I buried my freezing figure under my duvet but couldn't stop shivering.

In the dead black of night I silently called for Elphie, but she didn't come, of course she didn't. My fists curled into balls at the unfairness of the situation, and a choked cry escaped from my lips. Hot tears rolled down my cheeks and I buried my face in my pillow, hating myself and missing Elphie. My body was racked with coughs and I spent the rest of the night unable to move, and unable to sleep.

_Elphie, why did you have to leave me now? I need you!_

My loud thoughts went unheard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 7**

**A/N: Varia, this one's yours. You are getting your suggestion in this chapter. :D**

ELPHABA

My skin still tingled with the lingering touch of Galinda's skin and the very literal lingering burns which had resulted from her weepy goodbye. Afterwards, as the carriage pulled out if the depot, I ought to have turned my thoughts away from her, and to the matter at hand, but her sweet, sad affection had rendered me impractical. I allowed myself a few minutes to daydream about being with her. Now alone, I felt, for the first time, like a piece of me was missing.

I slipped into deep thought, oblivious to the rest of the carriage dwellers. It might have been easier to buy first class passage for the sake of avoiding the grim stares I just couldn't be bothered to deal with. Nessa had sent me enough money for that purpose. However, I had carefully divided up the bills, set some of them aside and bought an economy ticket. Perhaps I would be able to get Galinda a decent Lurlinemas gift after all. She was worth the sour expressions of the upper class Gillikinese who looked at me like vermin. I was used to them anyway.

Dependency was a state that I had vehemently resisted. The resistance might have been futile because, in hindsight, children had no choice but to be dependent on their parents. Friends, though, were another matter entirely. I had sworn myself averse to the concept – or my verdigris had forced my opinion that way – and in my tiny little shell of books and study I had satisfied myself with the life of an academic and become hardened against any reliance upon peerage.

Post Galinda, lonesomeness no longer satisfied me, not with the way she gently sneaked past my shell and into my heart. The sense of loss that came with our separation made me nervous. If something bad happened, I would no longer be able to turn a blind eye and pass off her problems as insignificant. Thus I found myself wondering how she was faring now that I had left. I hadn't meant to abandon her in such a fragile state.

_You abandoned Nessa and now look what's happened._

My thoughts turned towards my sister, whose letter was grasped tightly in my fingers. I had memorised the content easily and replayed the message over and over again in my head. Father. Stroke. Not for the first time, I reflected on the consequences of my decision to leave home, feeling the usual twinge of culpability, but suddenly noticed something I had not thought of: If Father should happen to die, Nessa wouldn't have any remaining family.

My hands trembled. The letter crinkled beneath my fingertips.

_Sweet Oz, what did I do? I left her all alone!_

No, not quite – she'd said she had a maid, but that could hardly be the same thing. The maid must have been there not even one week, and was now having to face helping Nessa through an extremely difficult ordeal. It was something that should be done by a mother, but there was no mother to take charge; only the sister who left to pursue her own selfish desires at the expense of her family.

Silently I willed the carriage to move faster so that I could get to Munchkinland as quickly as possible. Slowly the cultural towns of Gillikin were left behind and the Yellow Brick Road stretched out towards the glamorous Emerald City. As the buildings sparkled into view I briefly wished I could get off the carriage and experience them for real rather than in passing. The buildings' camouflage might help me fade into their great walls and desensitise myself from my atrocious deeds. I would live in silence and elusiveness, benefitting the world by pretending that I did not exist. But as the carriage made its pit stop and I heard the mutterings of the well-bred about how I ought to be dumped here where I belonged, I remained seated.

As the wheels began to roll again, I stayed frozen in the now much emptier carriage as it journeyed towards Munchkinland. It wasn't too long before the hills and fields came within sight and I felt a lurch of yearning to just get there and be reunited with my sister. I gazed out of the window at the familiar countryside with an odd sense of longing. No longer did it feel quite like home. The landscape contained an animosity I couldn't explain, as though it didn't want me here. Nor did I want to be here when Galinda was so far away from me, but I had already seen the penalties of not putting my family first, and wasn't about to repeat the error.

Finally, with a sore back and stiff limbs, I stumbled out of the carriage at the depot in Centre Munch. There, a private carriage awaited me in an area separated from the masses, reserved for important, expensive vehicles. The journey home felt different from all the previous ones. It was the knowing that I would return under different circumstances from which I left. I wasn't truly welcome here. This time, I was only passing through temporarily. My stomach filled with butterflies as my old home finally came within sight and I glimpsed Nessa sitting by the front door in her chair, with a forlorn expression on her face.

Immediately, I got out of the carriage and went to greet her.

'You took your time getting here,' said Nessa.

'I only received your letter this morning.'

Nessa muttered something about the stupid postal system and how unfair it was that important families couldn't get any privilege whatsoever. I collected my one suitcase and followed Nessa inside. Although the house looked exactly as I remembered it, with its clean-swept appearance and stiff, smart furniture, it felt different. I hurried upstairs to my bedroom to drop off my suitcase and see to Nessa as quickly as possible.

As soon as I opened my bedroom door, I stood in its frame, taking in the sight of the room that had once been mine. It was completely bare and no one had bothered to clean it, so a layer of dust covered the measly, grey carpet. One of the bedposts was broken. The curtains were thin and faded dark blue. The ceiling light did not have a shade. I allowed a brief smile and dropped the suitcase in the small space by the bed.

I was stunned when my cheeks started to sting, and raised my hand to find wetness across my face.

There was no time for sentimentality; I wiped my face and returned downstairs to the living room. I perched on the edge of a brown leather sofa, one of three which sat in a square shape surrounding a smart, black coffee table. There was a space for Nessa's chair to slot in, and she wheeled herself into it. I noticed now that her hair was frazzled and posture slouched, a far different stance to her normal presentation.

A woman came in, who I assumed to be the maid. Nessa requested tea, and the woman bowed and disappeared swiftly. I nearly rose from my chair, thinking that I could have done it myself, but bit my lip and remained silent. These things were no longer my job; I had given them up for Galinda and for Shiz.

'Your face,' Nessa commented, and my fingers brushed the faint tear marks on my cheeks.

'How's father?'

Now Nessa choked over her words through trembling lips and a shaky voice.

'They said he's got a blood clot in his brain. They've put him on drugs to dissolve it. But it's terrible. He can barely speak properly and he's really weak.'

'But he'll be okay?'

Nessa shrugged.

'The doctor said it can vary a lot. He could be fine in a few weeks…or years.'

The maid brought the tea, and I couldn't quite resist glaring at her. She backed off quickly and hurried away. Nessa arched an eyebrow.

'That's Alveera. And I think you ought to be a bit nicer than that little display just now. Unlike some, she actually cares to think of me.'

'I apologise.'

'You certainly weren't apologetic when you were telling me how you'd rather go off frolicking with Galinda rather than taking care of me, your own sister!'

'It's not like that!' I argued, but deep down I knew that was exactly what I had done. I turned away from her affronted features, unable to bear it.

'I need you…and you were all the way in Frottica, miles away. Do you have any idea how bad the last couple of days have been?'

I had no response, only yet more of the growing self-blame.

I went to bed with a headache from the day's events. Nessa's accusations swirled around in my mind, coupled with Galinda's sadness, and the fact that everyone seemed to be looking to me to do everything. It seemed that, whenever I tried to do anything for myself, everyone else got mad. When I left home to salvage my chance at Shiz, I was blamed by Nessa and disowned by my father. Nessa also blamed me for loving Galinda. And when I returned to support my sister through a trying time, both Galinda begged me to come back quickly, and Nessa blamed me yet again for not being there in the first place. Where was I in all this, but the girl everyone else turned to during rough times, and the girl everyone blamed for things going badly?

_What about me and what I feel? _I thought._ But I suppose I'm just the hideous green girl, so who cares?_

The next day, first thing after breakfast, we went to the hospital. I was not happy that Alveera had come with us, but Nessa had insisted so I relented, figuring I might at least try to do things right for once. Father was in a private room. He looked pale and small lying in the hospital bed hooked up to the wire that was feeding him the drugs for his blood clot. Nessa immediately wheeled over to his bedside, followed by Alveera, and took his hand and bade him hello. I stood in the doorway, unsure of my position.

Father looked at me through squinty eyes and raised a finger in my direction.

'You,' he said, hoarsely. 'You're here.'

'I am,' I responded calmly, though I felt grim on the inside. 'How are you doing?'

'Y – you came now, after be – be – traying your family?'

'Nessa asked me to come.'

'Nessie…she needed you.'

'I know.'

A terse silence followed. The indictments of my wrongdoings were heavy bricks on my soul. He looked at Nessa and they started to talk. For the next ten minutes, I was ignored.

Soon, the doctor came in and said that Father needed a check up. Nessa beckoned Alveera and me out of the door. Just before leaving, I turned to Father to bid him goodbye. However, before I could say anything, he spoke.

'You – you dis – graced the family,' he said. 'Should be – be gone before I return.'

Even through his pathetic stance, the truth of his abhorrence crushed me. I closed the door with blurry eyes, grabbed the handles of Nessa's wheelchair, and pushed her away from the room as quickly as I could.


	8. Chapter 8

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 8**

**A/N: I thought I would take the opportunity to let you know, I recently registered myself as a Beta reader on this website. So, you know, if anyone needs any help with a fic or anything...? #ShamelessSelfPromotion :D**

GALINDA

There were shuffling footsteps and loud door knocks; pain ebbing through my skull with each loud noise; voices; a door creaking open, then closed, and then open and closed again. I could only squint at my surroundings through tightly squinted eyes that abhorred the morning's daylight, before disappearing back underneath my duvet in a tight ball, shivering even though I was hot.

Voices called – they might have been saying my name but I had not the energy to respond in movement or in speech. Pokes and prods, each one bringing more pain to my body; a tug of war as someone tried to deprive me of the duvet; faces staring down at me, when I was able to look up and see them.

A strong pair of arms lifted me up and I was too weak to protest as they seated me upright and then wrapped themselves around me. I caught a faint whiff of cherry and understood that it was Sapphryn who was holding me, and felt only the tiniest bit of relief. I sought out Elphie's green skin before my eyes, but it was not there: two faces stared back at me, neither of them with a hint of verdigris. Momsie…and a man in a white coat.

I buried my face in my hands. A hoarse whimper escaped from my throat and I began to protest. Hands and instruments made their way around my body, inspecting, examining, invading my privacy. I writhed in Sapphryn's tight grasp but she would not allow me to escape. 'No,' I cried weakly and gave out a guttural sob. 'No…Elphie, I want Elphie.'

A torrent of hushed sentences, a voice trying to be soothing, but nothing that came close to the low, lyrical inflections of Elphie's tone. Sapphryn whispered in my ear, but I yelped in protest and covered my ears, blocking myself from the sound of a scenario that did not have Elphie in it. A needle jabbed its pointy tip in the direction of my skin and I screamed and turned away and writhed yet more to no avail.

A sharp, stabbing pain in my flesh drew forth more crying.

'Elphie!' I moaned. _'Elphie!'_

Then Sapphryn loosened her grip and I sunk back onto my pillow and the duvet was pulled around me. Something cool found its way to my forehead. Everything went blurry and the pain dulled just a little bit.

The last thing I saw before I fell back asleep was Sapphryn staring down at me with concern written all over her face.

I came round feeling a little calmer. The pain had subsided into a dull ache, but I was still shivering and my chest felt clogged. I blinked my eyes open and ended up having a coughing fit before sitting up and noticing that Sapphryn was sitting in my desk chair by my bed.

'Hey,' she said.

'Hi.'

'How are you feeling?'

I shrugged. 'Out of it.'

'Yeah, no offence, but you were _really_ out of it earlier.'

'Huh?'

I couldn't seem to remember much of anything, except for vague impressions of sounds and emotions. Sapphryn caught sight of my blank stare and explained.

'The doctor came by earlier to check you over when your mum realised you were sick. Said you'd caught a really bad strain of flu that's been going round. You seemed only half-awake then, you weren't very aware of things but kept protesting at anyone who tried to come near you. I came because Larena thought I might be able to calm you down.'

'What was I saying?'

Sapphryn paused.

'Um…well, you kept asking for Elphie.'

Oh no.

'And um, what – what happened?'

'Well obviously your mum didn't understand why, and she asked if I knew anything about it.'

'Don't tell me you – you…'

I couldn't finish the sentence. Fear ripped through me, causing me to close my eyes in pain. I couldn't bear the lack of response on Sapphryn's part; the absence of reassurance that that was _not_ what had happened and that my secret was still safe. It wasn't. It had been betrayed, by Sapphryn of all people.

'How – could – you,' I choked.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I didn't really have much of a choice.'

She was so apologetic that I felt like a horrendible human being. Of course it wasn't her fault. It was mine for not hiding it better. I should have been able to keep it inside; I should have controlled myself better. I should have somehow not fallen for a girl, should have stayed with Fiyero. Should have, could have. Well, I couldn't do anything about it now except feel afraid of what the future would bring.

'I was supposed to be normal,' I muttered.

Sapphryn took my hand.

'Define normal.'

'Like…like before. When I was everyone's shining example of goodliness. I was supposed to keep being like that.' The words were making my voice sore but I persisted anyway. 'I couldn't keep it up. It overwhelmed me. My heart wanted other things.'

'The heart wants what the heart wants. There's no such thing as normal. Everyone's different.'

'Momsie's going to hate me now.'

'_No,'_ Sapphryn insisted. 'No she won't. You're her only daughter. There's no way she's going to hate you. And besides, you're far too cute to hate.'

Later, Sapphryn left and Oenadi brought me lunch on a tray, but I didn't feel hungry. I had not seen Momsie since getting sick, and was worried about her reaction about Elphie and me. As the time passed, I wondered why she hadn't popped her head in to see me and ask if I was okay. Usually she would sit by my bedside for hour and talk to me and tell me soothing things, but today the silence of my bedroom stretched out long and antagonising.

Finally, as the sun began to set, the door cracked open and Momsie peered in from the doorway. Her face looked tired and worn; her hair was not styled to its usual perfection. I gasped at the run down look, surprised that she would be so careless of her exterior.

'Glin…my little Glin, can I come in?'

I nodded, afraid to use my voice. My cheeks turned red and I squirmed underneath my duvet. It was obvious that Momsie had been crying, a fact which made me feel horrendible because I knew it was about me.

'Sapphryn told me,' she said huskily. 'She – said, you and Miss Elphaba…'

I nodded again, confirming the information.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered.

'Glin, I don't understand. You seemed so very – well, normal. You were perfect. And then you went to Shiz, and all of a sudden you're like a different person. I just don't understand you anymore.'

Carefully I shuffled into an upright position, the movement bringing a wave of nausea. I closed my eyes and rode it out with my head in my hands. It caused my eyes to sting and a soft moan to escape my lips.

'You should lie back down,' Momsie said.

I shook my head.

'I am different. Shiz changed me a lot. Elphie changed me.'

'But why in Oz would you want to be with her that way? Do you even realise how that could be seen?'

'I do realise. And, um, I don't really know. It just got to the point where I couldn't be without her.'

'But Glin, this is at the expense of _everything_ we've raised you to be! You were supposed to meet a nice, young man and get married and behave like a well-bred young lady full of goodness…'

'I can't! I can't do it anymore!' I protested, and was overcome with a coughing fit. When I managed to calm down enough, I added 'Too much has happened for me to go back to that. It would be completely _falsified!'_

'So you would rather ruin your prospects by chasing after this – this green _girl,_ who has no money and…'

'_Elphie_ is exceptational and I love her!'

I gasped as the words came out of their own accord. Momsie stared at me in shock. Eventually she said 'Um, I need time. To – to think about this. I'll send Oenadi to bring you dinner in a little bit.'

Then she got up and left.

I clutched my head in agony and sank back into my pillows. My shoulders trembled but this time, no tears came. I stared at the doorway, my soul completely numb.


	9. Chapter 9

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 9**

**A/N: Oh wow you guys...over 50 reviews in just 8 chapters?! Awesome! Thank you everyone!**

**So I got some pretty interesting reactions to the last chapter. I've got artsoccer feeling sympathy pain for Galinda, in fact, lots of sympathy in general for Galinda, and Caricature of a Witch massively hating on Larena Upland, which no offence, I'm taking a bit of pleasure in your pain because it means I'm writing this well. XD**

**I hope I've done okay in this chapter. I'm trying to develop Nessa a bit (well a lot) and I hope what I've done has worked.**

ELPHABA

For the first time, I understood.

Not about my father or Nessa, or any of the things that had happened recently. No, for the first time I understood Galinda's obsession with shopping.

It was a useful distraction from one's emotions. It forced you to concentrate on material objects and not the wreckage inside your own head. And now, I needed to forget all the things I was feeling. I needed to not think about what my father had said to me. I wondered if it had been something of an outlet for Galinda, that she used it as a means of distraction from all the pretence she thought she had to put on.

Or maybe Galinda just adored shopping.

Luckily Lurlinemas was the perfect excuse to cover up my sudden desire to do the one thing I had spent my whole life hating. I had dropped off Nessa on one side of Centre Munch, and then gone to the other. We would shop separately since we had to buy for each other – though Nessa had wondered what the point was when my actions had spoken for a distinct lack of caring towards her.

I had spent a lot of time in my childhood dragging my feet through the city annoyed by the prospect of having no choice but to make material purchases for those who would be offended if I displayed a lack of holiday spirit. This time, I strode with purpose, mentally going through the list of people I had to buy for and mentally dividing up the little money I had left. Nessa. Father. Galinda and her parents.

That was about it.

The first two were easy. Both Father and Nessa were very set in their ways, and both had distinct tastes. It was easy to walk into a Munchkinland fabric shop and request a shawl made of a specific type of Munchkin wool for Nessa, and a brewery to find an expensive beverage that Father enjoyed.

My main problem was Galinda.

Not because I didn't know what to buy. I had a hundred different ideas. Most of them involved pink and sparkly objects. However, I didn't want to get her just anything. She was my girlfriend now; I had to do one better than the obvious. I marched through the stores, unsatisfied with practically everything I saw. Before long, I felt my usual frustration with shopping beginning to creep up on me once again. Of course – _that_ was the reason why I hated it so much.

Then, finally, after about three hours of traipsing around, I spotted it. It was perfect.

Later, Nessa and I arrived back home and I went straight to my bedroom to evaluate my purchases. I had been uncertain what to get for Galinda's parents, and thought it better to stick with a safe option, so I had bought them a box of Munchkinland chocolate and a bottle of champagne. It seemed corny, but I had no idea what else they might like.

As I lay out the gifts in front of me, the conversation with Father returned to the surface of my thoughts. What was I doing with all this stuff, handing them out to the people I'd failed? Was this really my pitiful attempt at penance for my wrong choices? These gifts wouldn't change anything, more like they would induce false smiles of gratitude as the recipients begrudgingly accepted them.

Except, perhaps, Galinda. I carefully raised the lid of her gift and gazed at it. This one would be received with truthful gratitude.

Replacing the lid, I put the gifts to one side, not wanting to look at them. I severely doubted Father would bother getting anything for me, even if he was strong enough to go shopping. More likely, he would send Alveera (the bitch) to purchase something for Nessa on his behalf. Even Alveera would be worthy of a small token, a thanks for looking after his beloved youngest daughter. But not me. I would be long gone by that point.

The next day, Nessa found out that Father was to be released in just three days' time, thereby cutting my visit short. I quickly sent word to Galinda, knowing she would be ecstatic about my early return. Deep down I also felt relieved that I would be able to get away from the overwhelming familial rejection, and return to a place where I would be accepted, no matter how undeservingly, by at least one person.

Nessa's demeanour confused me: she had requested my return, and yet everything seemed to be done by Alveera. It seemed that, in spite of what she'd said, my assistance wasn't really needed, and I began to wonder why I was here.

However, Nessa continued to insist that I be there whenever she did anything. The next day, she requested that we go and visit Father again, a request which made my stomach want to revolt. She would not listen to my protestations, but argued for what must have been the one hundredth time that, as her sister, it was my obligation to go. So I went.

I found out why during the visit.

Father was doing better. He was able to speak a little more than before, a little of his movement had returned, and he was in less pain. Tests had shown the blood clot was dissolving as it should. He was seated upright in bed and frowned when he saw me.

Once again, Nessa wheeled herself to his bedside. She looked at me obstinately and I forced myself to move from the doorway and cautiously approach the foot of the bed.

'Why are you here?' Father asked.

I shrunk backwards, thinking that it was ludicrous of Nessa to expect me to stay, but just as I turned around, she called my name.

'Elphaba! Don't go,' she ordered.

'Nessa, this is ridiculous. I'm obviously not wanted…'

'No, you will stay where you are,' she demanded.

So I parked myself in the corner of the room. Father scowled at me and then turned his attention to Nessa. For a while, they talked. As they did so, I noted the worried frown on Nessa's forehead as they discussed his condition; the way her hands were clasped on her lap; the way Father gently reassured her that it was all going to be okay. I felt a surge of envy at the connection between them, and attempted to shove it aside and ignore it, but the feeling lingered.

At one point, Nessa dissolved into tears and Father took her hand and stroked it. It was the most genuine surge of emotion I'd seen from my sister. The righteous, diplomatic and somewhat snooty façade had disappeared, to be replaced with a loving and caring disposition. And finally, I realised why she had insisted I come.

As we left the hospital, Nessa requested that Alveera make a detour to get some food. We wandered into an empty waiting area and I sat down on one of the hard, leather sofas. Nessa wheeled her chair in front of me. Her eyes bore a hurt expression. The waiting room was empty save for the two of us and a bunch of old, dated magazines in a pile on the coffee table. I braced myself for what I knew would come: another rejection of some sort, or antagonising words, but when she took her ragged breath and her wavering voice cut through the silence, I went rigid in my seat as their impact hit me:

'I just wanted you to see me as your sister, and not some disabled girl you're forced to attend to.'

My heart broke.

Two days later, it became time to return to Frottica. Father would be discharged that afternoon so I made sure to get a carriage in the morning. Nessa made the decision to come down to the depot to see me off, a gesture which made me misty eyed as I hadn't thought she would bother.

Since Nessa's confession, it had been a struggle for both of us to amend our behaviour. A wall had suddenly been broken between us, and we were no longer at odds with each other. The incident had opened up an avenue towards healing, and all the things that had hurt in the past were able to begin to mend. Neither of us had been perfect, and we both knew it would take time to move forward, but it was progress at any rate.

I left her with a promise that I would see her soon, when we were both at Shiz. She promised that she would send word if things became hard to handle, with taking care of Father while disabled. Nessa insisted she would be fine, that she had Alveera to help out with the things she couldn't do. It hurt, but ultimately I knew I had made my choice, and now had no choice but to accept it.

Just before I boarded the carriage, she handed me a parcel and said 'Have a good Lurlinemas.'

'You too,' I responded, and gave hers in return.

She took a ragged breath. 'I – um, I still can't wrap my head around you and Galinda. But you need her. S – so, um, I'll try to accept it. And I'll stop ignoring her at Shiz.'

'Thanks, Nessa,' I said, and I meant it with my entire being. 'I think Galinda would like that as well.'

'I just – it goes against everything.'

She didn't have to explain what she meant because it was already clear as day to me. Nessa was the one considered tragically beautiful, whereas I was the ugly, sarcastic green girl. She was supposed to have been the one who received her first kiss; the one with better relationship prospects. Not only had I been the first one to have a relationship, but said relationship was with a girl. It wasn't supposed to have happened that way, but it did.

'Your time will come, Nessa. It will.'

With one last pat on her shoulder I finally boarded the carriage. Nessa gave me a slight wave and I watched from the window as she turned and wheeled herself away. I still felt tense, but very slightly less so than I had before. Now, I had Galinda to get back to, but I would do a better job of keeping Nessa in my thoughts, and maybe Nessa would eventually see that my relationship with Galinda wasn't so strange after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 10**

GALINDA

_Dear Farold,_

_I don't know what to do. Please help. I'm struggling._

I put down the pen and frowned. The letter seemed flimsy and desperate. What in Oz did one say in an emergency letter to one's counsellor? That Momsie hated me because of my relationship with Elphie? That my entire life had taken a nosedive and I couldn't stand it anymore? That everything felt numb and dead and like I was losing control?

Was I going crazy?

I crumpled up the letter and chucked it in the bin. Farold couldn't help me with this. There was only one person…and she wasn't here.

Sighing, I flopped back down into my bed. My head was beginning to ache again. I listened to the blissful silence which had grown on me since those cruel days at Shiz. No wonder Elphie favoured solitude, there was no one to force my interest, no one to make light of my wreckage of a life, or so it felt like.

I was so tired – so tired of living this way, so tired of scraping at brick walls giving everything and receiving much adoration while only really receiving surface gestures in return. The things I had done, the efforts I had made, the make-up, the glamour, the money, the grandiose gesticulations of goodwill, all came up short. I had kept up the smiles, the giggles and stellar deportment, yet still there had grown these cracks beneath the surface, cracks which slowly grew bigger and deeper until eventually it felt like I was crumbling into nothing.

And what would fill those empty spaces but the debris of a former existence?

Still, even after all that, I retained my resolve that it was something I had to do. I couldn't be wrong…because if I was, it meant my whole life was a lie.

Someone knocked on the door. Which annoying person had decided to bug me now? Couldn't they all just back off and leave me be? The door handle twisted and I dreaded the moment they would enter. Which horribleness would plague me next? Which person's harsh judgement would become my ultimate undoing, because that was surely what was bound to happen to me?

'Glin?'

It was Popsicle. I glanced over from my mattress.

'You have mail,' he said.

I looked at the letter in his hand – then immediately jumped up and took it, feeling a wave of dizziness as I did so.

'Elphie,' I said. I could tell from the Munchkinland seal. I quickly ripped it open and scanned its contents. 'She's coming back,' I breathed. 'Tomorrow.'

I sank back onto my bed, feeling like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. Elphie was coming back. I wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

'Your mother didn't want to allow it,' Popsicle said, 'but I insisted.'

I scowled. Elphie was coming back…but things weren't perfect yet.

Popsicle came and sat next to me.

'She still loves you,' he said. 'She's a bit confused right now. I have to say, it was somewhat surprising when Sapphryn told us about the nature of your relationship with Miss Elphaba. For your mother…it isn't something she's come across before. She needs time to get used to the idea, especially since Miss Elphaba is a rather unique choice of partner.'

'I failed her,' I mumbled.

'What?'

'I should have been able to give her what she wanted.'

'That's not a way to live. You can't always give everyone what they want. Sometimes you have to choose what's right for you and other people won't accept it easily. You're not failing anyone, Glin. And you would only be failing yourself if you didn't choose the things that make you happy.'

Then why, I spent the rest of the day wondering, was the thing that made me most happy, the thing that was also putting me through such turmoil?

The hours in between receiving the letter and Elphie's impending arrival stretched out long and tedious. That night it was impossible to sleep when all I could think of was how Elphie would finally be back to save me from the horrendibleness that had happened in her absence. I tossed and turned, plagued with a combination of waking dreams about Elphie, nightmares about the world and society and Momsie hating me, and waking up still feeling unwell and struggling to get back to sleep again.

Every time I opened my eyes and looked out of the window, it was dark outside and I sighed in frustration that morning was taking far too long to get here. The seconds hand on the clock on my wall ticked away, their irritating click pacing their passing in steady beats. The house was otherwise silent – not even Oenadi was shuffling around. I could almost believe that there were no other people in the world, only me in my large, octagonal bedroom, surrounded by my pink artefacts, and oh, so alone. That would have been a nice idea, if only it didn't feel like the tall walls were closing in on me.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the sun began to peek out from behind the buildings of Frottica and I gave up all hope of more sleep and contented myself with sitting on my bed listening to the early morning hum of birds and watching daylight appear. I thought I had committed a feat worth of Elphie: At Shiz, only she would be up at this ungodly hour of morning. She wouldn't arrive until the afternoon, yet I still found myself peeking out the window wishing for a carriage to draw up and her unique, green limbs to step out of its doors.

_Like a knight in shining armour,_ I thought, and then dispelled the idea. Had I really thought that once, about boys? How ridiculous.

.../...

ELPHABA

The sight of Frottica's buildings as the carriage pulled into a depot presented a far more comforting sight than the more familiar buildings of Munchkinland. I exited as quickly as I could and looked around for any sign of Galinda and her family. Unable to spot them immediately, I walked slowly around, thinking they might be further up the track. Still unable to find them, I stopped by the carriage and racked my brains. I was positive I had sent word that I was coming, so where were they?

At the back of my mind appeared a small nag that perhaps the Uplands had decided that they no longer wished to associate with the green girl after all. I quickly dismissed it as ridiculous, but soon it began to increase. Within minutes it surged into a rapid onset of dread and I looked around wildly for a sign that it wasn't true. The people continued to hurry to their destinations; horses clip-clopped; carriages came and went.

My world crashed down around me. I was completely and utterly alone, exiled into poverty, destined by my verdigris to roam the streets, living off scraps and being looked down on by the rest of Oz. There would be no more Shiz; no more Galinda; no more pretence that I was any semblance of a decent human being. I had brought it on myself, of course, and the consequences were finally clear –

'Miss Elphaba!'

I snapped my eyes forward and saw Larena hurrying towards me. Relief flooded through me and my shoulders visibly sank. I wasn't abandoned after all. She halted in front of me and looked me up and down. She looked flustered and unkempt, which was very different to the first time that I met her.

'Um – I do apologise, being late like this, but you know how it is…things pile and before you know it the time has passed.'

She showed me to the carriage, but did not say much more. The ride back was practically silent, with Larena giving me the odd look that I assumed was still to do with my skin colour. I wondered where Galinda was. I'd assumed she would come to the depot as well, but maybe she was seeing one of her old friends, or Sapphryn.

When the carriage drew up in front of the Uplands' mansion, Larena had Oenadi see to my suitcase.

'Dinner's at seven. Galinda's in her room. She's been a bit unwell recently.'

'Unwell? Is she alright?'

'She is fine as far as you're concerned,' Larena snapped, and I winced at her tone. What in Oz was going on?

I hurried upstairs to Galinda's bedroom. What awful timing for this to happen. Perhaps I should have stayed with her after all, but thinking of Nessa, it seemed that whatever choice I made, someone was bound to get hurt.

I didn't even knock before opening the door. Galinda was sitting on her bed in a pink nightdress, with dark circles under her eyes and messy, straggly hair. Immediately she got up, stumbled, and staggered across the room and into my arms.

'You're back,' she said in a pathetic tone.

'I'm so sorry, my sweet. I shouldn't have left you.'

'I love you.'

I gripped her tightly and gently led her back to bed. She curled up on my lap and I kissed the top of her head.

'Glin, I love you too.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 11**

**A/N: Short chapter, sorry! It didn't seem to want to be any longer so I left it as it was.**

ELPHABA

It was during the night that I thought, once again, about Nessa, and how I had chosen Galinda over her. I wondered if she was doing okay, taking care of Father, and herself without me there. I wished that I could be in both places at once, or find a way to be with both of them, together. But with things as they were, I would always be abandoning at least one of them.

With that in mind, I resolved that I would give Galinda everything, any tiny little thing that she desired. That way, at least I would be able to do right by her, even if I couldn't do right by Nessa. And right now, my priority was taking care of her while she was ill. I would be there for her, and be a good girlfriend towards her. It was the only way to assuage my guilt of failing the people around me.

We had had a long talk in which Galinda had told me everything that had happened in my absence, which explained Larena's volatile reaction towards me. The next morning I walked into a tense atmosphere at breakfast. Oeandi was cooking. Larena was eating cereal in a stony silence. Opposite her sat Highmuster who gave me a smile when I walked in.

'Good morning,' I greeted them.

'Good morning,' said Highmuster. He looked across at his wife.

'Um – yes, good morning indeed,' Larena said.

I sat down next to Highmuster. Oenadi was quick to serve me some eggs and toast. I picked at the food, feeling awkward. I recalled researching the subject of same sex relationships once, when I had finished studying. It seemed to be a bit of a social stigma among upper class families. It was strange to look across at Larena and Highmuster knowing that they knew about Galinda and me. What in Oz was I supposed to say to them now? That I wanted them to be okay with the fact that Galinda had chosen to consort with the weird green girl in the middle of a financial crisis?

When I left the dining room, I paused as I heard voices becoming raised. Although I couldn't make out the words, Larena sounded distressed, and Highmuster angry.

In that moment, everything I had decided, everything I had said I would do for Galinda, suddenly came into question. My presence was causing problems. I was ripping Galinda's family apart. I was tearing down their relationships because I wasn't the handsome young male suitor that Galinda was supposed to be dating.

I couldn't do that to them.

I had said I would look after Galinda…but my presence was making things worse.

But my absence would also make things worse.

Was there no end to this, this wickedness that seemed to follow me?

…/…

'It's not the end of the world.'

'It's a catastrophe!' Galinda huffed, pacing around the room. 'We're only a week away from Lurlinemas and I haven't done any shopping yet! Do you have any idea how bad it would look if I wasn't able to send off all my gifts in time? There must be a hundred relatives I need to buy for and wrap up and put in the post and…'

'Glin,' I interrupted.

'What,' she snapped.

'Relax.'

'_Relax?_ How in Oz can anyone relax when there's shopping to do?!' she screeched.

I shook my head in exasperation. Four days after my return, Galinda was finally starting to feel better. While I was glad, it was also bringing to light some of the problems which had manifested. Little spats had occurred between her and Larena, often ending with one of them leaving the room in a huff. Then Highmuster would try to step in and salvage the situation, only to be told by both Larena and Galinda that he wasn't helping anything.

Sometimes I would remove myself from the situation, vaguely thinking that perhaps if they couldn't see me, it would be like I wasn't there. I limited my contact with them, especially with Larena. The result was that I would wind up trapped in my room with nothing but my thoughts to haunt me.

'Anyway I need to go like, right now. And you're not coming, I'm afraid, because I need to get yours as well.'

Galinda gathered her things in a rushed manner. In a way I was glad that I wasn't going with her. Perhaps it would make things easier for Larena if we were apart for a little bit. Galinda swiftly kissed me goodbye and hurried out of the room. I stood in the middle of her bedroom, looking around, feeling a headache coming on. I quickly left the room and all of the bright pink, in favour of the demure décor of my own room. As I entered, I caught sight of myself in a full length mirror which stood directly opposite.

I gazed at the obvious green of my skin which had beleaguered me for all these years, and frowned. There, in my reflection, was the reason for everything. I grabbed the mirror's edges and turned it around, not wanting to see myself in it. Then I rummaged through my suitcase and took out an old, flimsy, black cardigan and a pair of worn gloves, and put them on. I loosened my hair from its braid and arranged it around my face and shoulders. There. That was better, I thought sadly. I hadn't wanted it to come to this. I had always been against hiding. But now it seemed like the only way.

With everything that was going on, the less green I displayed, the better.

Maybe some of the wickedness would disappear with it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 12**

**A/N: So I thought I was doing alright with the whole psychological breakdown thing. And then I read this fic...and it was amazing. And it makes me look extremely tame in comparison. The fic is called 'Loathing' by tbka. It's quite an old one, 2008-9, but an extremely good one. EDIT: I am changing my recommendation of this fic to impress upon the fact that you should be EXTREMELY CAUTIOUS if you choose to read it. Do not do what I did and read it right before bedtime because trust me, you won't be able to sleep. Only read it if you're sure you can handle it.**

She stood silently in the centre of the space – head hung; arms by her side; every bit the image of a woodland fairy. Her body seemed to emanate an intense aura which spread throughout the room and filled out every nook and cranny. It was like a beautiful painting with Elphie as the subject. Her usual black garment wrapped itself around her arms, hugged her chest and hips and slunk down towards her ankles. Her hair spread across her shoulders and down her back in a cascading waterfall.

But there were two things that caught my attention: the desolate look in her eyes, and the gloves on her hands.

Well, that wouldn't do.

'Elphie, why in Oz are you wearing gloves indoors?'

'Why not,' she snapped, spinning around on her heel.

'A lady is never seen with gloves indoors…'

'Then it's a good thing I'm not a lady,' she retorted.

'Elphie…'

'Back off.'

'Well geez,' I huffed. 'Sorry for caring about your presentation.'

'Just back off,' she growled, and brushed past me and out of the room.

I was stunned. Slowly I turned around and returned to my own room with tears in my eyes. I didn't understand why she was behaving this way. The memory of the look on her face had burned itself in my memory, but I had no idea what could have possibly brought it about. And the gloves…what was up with the gloves? What an odd choice of accessory.

We had the rest of the day free, but it felt like I had too much time on my hands. Usually I would be with Elphie, enjoying her company, but that clearly was not an option with the mood she was in. I decided that I would wrap my Lurlinemas gifts and get them labelled and posted as quickly as possible. It would distract me from what had happened, and maybe Elphie would be in a better mood later.

I examined the contents of several shopping bags worth of gifts. What had I brought for whom? Which wrapping paper should I use? They all looked about the same, and I divided them up evenly, not paying too much attention to which distant relative received what courtesy present.

When dinner time rolled around, the gloves were off.

Which, I thought, was a relief, because they would have induced horror by being present indoors at the dinner table. Elphie still wasn't saying much. She made all the usual pleasantries and I marvelled that, despite everything she said, she was actually very good at polite chatter. However, I didn't fail to notice the frown on her face, and the fact that her hair was still draped in a way that covered most of it.

The tension was killing me. I had no choice but to do something to try and break it.

'Six days until Lurlinemas,' I tried, attempting to make it sound cheerful. My voice sounded too loud and echoed around the room. It only made the following silence even more obvious.

'Yes, well, I know how you get very excited about it,' Momsie said.

'When she was younger,' Popsicle said to Elphie, 'she was awake as early as four in the morning, coming into our room and bouncing up and down on our bed until we had no choice but to get up and open Lurlinemas gifts with her.'

'Sounds just like her,' Elphaba responded, but her manner was flat. I let out a somewhat forced giggle at the memories. I felt a slight tug in my chest as I longed for life to be that easy.

The conversation died again.

The chinks and clinks of cutlery were the only noise present. I focused on the process of eating, forcing one forkful of chicken into my mouth and then the next. Elphie only ate a small amount before parking her knife and fork together. Momsie looked at her disapprovingly but Elphie stared straight ahead, not appearing to notice.

Elphie barely said goodnight before we went to bed.

I cried myself to sleep.

The atmosphere did not let up. I had hoped that a good night's sleep would put her in a better mood, but when I greeted her 'good morning' she mumbled a quick reply and then stalked off. She did not show up for breakfast.

'Very odd,' said Momsie. 'Fancy not showing up for breakfast. One would think she would at least be courteous.'

I wanted to argue, but things had been so tense that I didn't think I had it in me.

'You know, I still don't quite understand how you've gone and abandoned all of your friends for this one girl,' Momsie continued. 'Not – not that I'm judging or anything, I just think you could have made more effort with some of your other friends as well. They probably think you quite unsociable by now.'

I scowled into my bowl.

'I do wish you would try, my dear. I was so careful when I brought you up, I was sure you would turn out an asset to the family. Now I'm wondering if I failed…'

She trailed off and I felt my heart crush in my chest. I fled the room and stumbled down the corridor, not sure where I was going. Eventually I ended up outside at the back of the house, and I leaned against the wall, sobbing.

Then I realised Elphie was standing at one corner. She was wearing the gloves again, but I let it slide since we were outdoors. She embraced me in a warm hug and I felt a surge of relief at the physical contact.

'She thinks I failed,' I wept.

She shook her head and pulled away.

'No,' she replied. 'I'm the one that failed.'

Then, she walked away.

.../...

ELPHABA

I was furious.

It wasn't enough to be silent anymore; not when there were people in this residence who were so blind that they couldn't see what was right in front of their eyes. I stormed back into the house, marched down its long corridors and arrived back into the dining room where Larena and Highmuster were finishing breakfast.

'I know you hate me, but can't you see that you're hurting her?' I yelled. 'You don't like us together, fine, whatever, but you tell her she's failed you as a daughter? What kind of cruel person are you?'

'Oh my, Miss Elphaba…'

'_Don't_ interrupt me! I am tired of this, and Galinda, well, she's exhausted! She's having a hard enough time as it is and then you treat her like she's worthless and make it all worse? And then you blame _her_ for having an attitude? She can't take it! And I can't sit here and watch her take it!'

'How very rude!' Larena exclaimed.

'No, what's rude is your behaviour. What's rude is your inability to know true happiness when you see it, because you are so obsessed with social expectation that nothing will _ever_ be good enough for you! Well guess what? No one's perfect! And you're a fool if you think you can act like you are, because you're completely transparent!'

'Miss Elphaba, stop this!'

I threw my hands up in the air.

'Even now, you won't listen,' I grumbled. 'Highmuster, I sincerely apologise for the display, but it appears that my little speech just now was futile.'

I walked away, unable to stand the sight of Larena's reproachful features. As I passed through the mansion, my feelings began to simmer down and I felt sadness begin to take over.

_Sweet Lurline, I probably made things worse. Now she only hates me even more than she already did, and Galinda has even less chance of getting past this._

When I next saw Galinda I was overwhelmed. She looked sad and scared and I felt horrendible for how I'd been acting towards her. But at the same time I remembered my outburst and all the negative consequences that would come of it. She reached out to touch my face and I pulled away with a tug in my heart.

'Elphie?' she questioned.

I shook my head.

'Not now.'

I didn't know when. Maybe never would be better for her.

Later I took out her Lurlinemas gift and looked at it again, and my cheeks began to burn.


	13. Chapter 13

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 13**

**A/N: Caricature of a Witch leaves really amazing reviews. Also, everyone needs to read 'Fire' by Mbard. It's the most amazing Gelphie fic EVER.**

GALINDA

It was as I partook in the yearly ritual of decorating the Lurlinemas tree that I pondered the breakdown of relationships between the mansion's dwellers.

The familiar spiky texture of tinsel in my hands jolted me back to last year, when the activity had been an excuse for light merriment and excitement. The same ritual now drew attention to the thick tension in the air as the only noises which manifested were the rustling of tinsel as it was placed on the tree's fake leaves, and the soft clinking of an accidentally dropped bauble which then rolled across the marble floor.

At times like this, there was a sense that we all tried to pretend that everything was normal. As we worked, Momsie made no mention of Elphie or our relationship. When she spoke, it was to ask someone to pass her another bauble, or to comment on how the tree was beginning to look beautiful.

It was lost on me how so many people differentiated the green of the tree from the green of Elphie's skin. That the tree could be called beautiful, yet Elphie was perceived as hideous, seemed off when one considered that the Emerald City was the most beautiful city in the whole of Oz.

I couldn't help but gaze at the tree and think that the green of Elphie's skin was far superior.

Elphie had refused to partake in the activity, muttering from behind her locked door something which sounded like 'I wouldn't know anything of it.' She had yet further withdrawn since what I mentally labelled 'The Elphie and Momsie showdown' which had rendered me both touched and afraid since learning of it. I couldn't help but wonder of Elphie's rapid shift from a girl who used to face society head-on, to a girl in hiding from the world.

In fact, the only person behaving normally was Oenadi, who shuffled around in her usual quiet manner, a side-line woman with no part in the drama other than to observe. She was perhaps the only one who nobody had a problem with (except possibly Elphie who seemed a bit funny about the concept of household staff from the beginning). I wondered how much she knew of the situation. Was she aware of my relationship with Elphie, and if so, what did she think of it?

A year ago I would have been naïve enough to think that she shared the same view as my Momsie. She had, after all, worked for her for many years. But now that I thought about it, I realised Oenadi had lived a very different kind of life than the rest of us, and was shocked to find that I knew so little of it. She must have had a family and a past. They wouldn't have been rich and Oenadi was probably having to support them all on her low salary and long work hours. Would her views on life and society therefore be different? Or would she, if ever asked her opinion, agree with Momsie on the premise that disagreeing would cost her job?

Popsicle, when he was not at work, played mediator between the parties, running himself ragged as he attempted to put out tiffs and resolve disputes. He acted like he didn't mind, but the darker circles around his eyes gave away that he was tiring. He scarcely gave mention of what he thought, other than the words he had spoken when I was ill. Nor did he ever snap at Momsie if she chose to express her disdain, instead gently resting a hand on her upper arm and guiding her to a more private space.

Tonight he would come home to find the mansion transformed into a scene of fairy lights and tinsel. His face would light up with joy. But this year the happiness would be muted. I muted it.

I carefully placed the tinsel on a tree branch. The theme was pink and silver: the pink to appease me, and the silver so that everyone else had something not quite so bright (I refused the word garish) to look at. The tree was almost done. The baubles were hung; lights had been placed; and tinsel wrapped all over it.

All that remained was the star.

My heart hurt. I had wanted this moment to be special. I had fantasised that Elphie and I would place the star together, a special moment between the two of us, but now it was ruined by the familial disjoint and the fact that Elphie was now locked behind her bedroom door. I took the golden star out of its box, and looked between it and the tree. It seemed that I would be placing it alone.

I held the star in trembling hands, suddenly feeling angry towards Momsie for ripping this moment away from me. The ornament fell from my fingers and landed on the carpet with a soft thud.

…/…

ELPHABA

I felt weak – a feeling I was unused to.

Strength and had been my survival for all these years. Without my iron defences I would have long buckled beneath the ostracising I was forced to endure. There was no such thing as pain when one was born with green skin; when one spent their whole life being different. The world was a cruel place, so why bother feeling the hurt? Why bother caring what they think?

Now that I had found a reason to be happy, I was beginning to notice the things which I had once separated myself from – because it wasn't just about me anymore. Galinda was far too central to the picture of what my life had started to become, so I could no longer bury my feelings. And now, with everything that was happening, the amount of pain was so overwhelming that I found myself crumbling beneath the pressure of proving myself as a good girlfriend to Galinda, to do my best to make her happy.

She wasn't.

I was failing.

I should have expected it. Why would I have succeeded, being the monstrous person that I was?

She had asked me to join in with the decorating of the tree, but I couldn't bring myself to. It was a family activity and, well, I wasn't family. It should at least be one thing they could do with a sense of normalcy, without me around to spoil it. And even then I was failing Galinda. She had wanted me to be there, but I wasn't.

It seemed there would be no escape from failure.

My eyes flickered to my bedside drawer where Galinda's Lurlinemas gift was. In my mind I saw words which had filled my heart with warmth the moment I saw them in the gift shop. They wrapped themselves around my mind and I pondered them with a sense of desperation, that maybe those words might be able to guide me as well.

All they did was make me wish I was a better person.

And all the while I wished for Galinda's comfort, knowing that she would be the one who was capable of pulling me out of this train of misery, but also knowing that I couldn't go to her because my presence would end up hurting her further. I yearned guiltily for her soft skin and the gentle touch of her lips. I longed for those delicate hands to run lightly through my hair in a reassuring way. I craved those delightful blue eyes which somehow managed to see something which wasn't green skin.

But why should I get what I want, when all I did was bring hurt to others?


	14. Chapter 14

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 14**

GALINDA

It was four in the morning, and I was wide awake.

This was a yearly occurrence, and the only morning of each year that it ever happened. The rest of the time I was far too interested in basking in the comfort of my plush mattress, warm duvet and many pillows.

But not on Lurlinemas morning.

The excitement always woke me early. Even despite this year's problems, I still couldn't help the little butterflies that reminded me of the wonderful presents waiting under the tree, and the Lurlinemas brunch that awaited us. But first things first – before the rest of the mansion awoke from the depths of slumber, I wanted a few private moments with my girlfriend.

I slipped out of my room and into Elphie's. She was lying straight on her back like a peaceful corpse, her beautiful hair spread across the pillow and the duvet drawn up to her chin. She looked far more relaxed than I had ever seen when she was awake. I crawled under the duvet so that I was lying directly next to her, and put one arm around her waist, feeling content that, in her sleeping state, she didn't try to resist.

'Elphie,' I whispered.

Her eyes flickered open.

'What are you doing here? It's early.'

'Merry Lurlinemas.'

'You too. Now let me sleep a few more hours.'

She rolled onto her side, facing away from me. I snuggled in closer. I was relieved that she hadn't sent me away, and worried that I'd felt like being sent away had been a possibility. I still wasn't really sure what was going on, but at least, today of all days, she seemed agreeable to my company. I gave her a brief kiss on the cheek and she mumbled something incoherent.

'I love you,' I said.

'Love you,' she mumbled, and I felt reassured.

A couple of hours later, I had contented myself with stroking her hair and watching her sleep. Her eyes blinked open again and she sat up, pulling out of my embrace.

'Morning,' I said.

'Good morning, my sweet.'

She gave me a kiss and then got out of bed.

'You should probably go and get dressed,' she said.

I pouted.

'But it's more fun in here.'

'Be that as it may, you should still go and get dressed.'

Reluctantly I left the room and got dressed. I wore what I considered a special Lurlinemas outfit, which was not the usual pink I so often wore, but a combination of red and green. I fixed my hair and make-up as quickly as possible, and then hurried back to Elphie's room.

She was clad in a floor length black dress, and the gloves were on again. I frowned and took her hands and removed them.

'It's Lurlinemas Day. I don't want you looking like you're about to attend a funeral.'

'Very well, my sweet,' she responded, but didn't look happy about it.

'Kiss me?' I requested, and she obliged with a peck on the lips.

'Let's go,' she said, and left before I could say anything.

My parents hadn't arrived yet, so Elphie and I waited in the living room. I shifted in my armchair, looking longingly at the mountain of presents underneath the tree. Elphie sat straight with her bare hands clasped on her lap. She seemed mildly amused by my impatience, but kept glancing at her hands, and then away again.

We didn't speak. I didn't know what to say.

Then I sat upright as I heard footsteps approaching the door. I couldn't quite repress a slight giggle as my parents came in, dressed in their own green and red Lurlinemas outfits. Popsicle grinned at me, and Momsie perched herself on the edge of a sofa.

'Merry Lurlinemas, everyone,' Popsicle said, and there was a chorus of 'Merry Lurlinemas' from the rest of us.

'Presents time,' I said immediately.

'Obviously,' Popsicle chuckled. 'Glin always gets the first one, being the baby of the family,' he told Elphie, who smiled.

I didn't hesitate to approach the tree and rifle through the huge mound of gifts that lay beneath. I quickly found a package that was labelled as being from Auntie Emilia, Momsie's sister, and her husband, Pytro. I ripped off the bright pink, wrapping paper which I knew they had used especially for me, revealing a set of colour coordinated gloves, hat and scarf.

After that, we all dove into our gifts, tearing up paper and chucking it around the room, emitting gasps of surprise and appreciation, chuckling at some of the more hilarious present ideas. For the first time all holiday, everything felt exactly as it should be. Even Elphie was happy, opening the few presents she'd received from her sister and my parents.

I had yet to open mine from Elphie, and she had yet to open hers from me. It seemed that we had both decided to save them for last.

When almost everything had been opened, I picked up Elphie's gift with anticipation, and smiled at her effort at wrapping it in pink and white stripy paper. As I unwrapped it I could feel Elphie's gaze on me, and I slid the present out of the wrapping, revealing a box.

Inside the box was a photo frame made of green and pink stones. Inside was a piece of paper with a poem written on it:

_Grant me the Serenity_

_To accept the things_

_I cannot change,_

_The courage to change_

_The things I can,_

_And the wisdom_

_To know the difference._

For several moments, I couldn't speak. I felt like my soul had been struck by something amazing and mysterious. Suddenly, everything that I'd gone through, which had given me so much grief, became meaningful and special. Suddenly I felt that I could believe in there being a reason for it all. I went over to Elphie and buried her in a hug.

'It's beautiful,' I told her, and meant it with my entire being.

'You've overcome so much,' she replied, and I didn't need to ask her to elaborate. For the first time, in a long time, I was able to stop blaming myself for the things which were beyond my control.

I also wondered if Elphie knew that the same should apply to her too.

'Oh that's pretty,' Momsie said when she saw it. I passed it over and she read the message. 'What confusifying words! But what a lovely frame. It will look pretty on your desk, my dear. Perhaps you can put a photo in it. How about that lovely group shot of you and your friends from Summer…' she rambled.

'Thanks, Momsie,' I murmured. In fact, it would be the most beautiful ornament in my entire room, because it was given to me by Elphie. I had no intention of exchanging the words for a photograph, but didn't say anything.

I had three gifts for Elphie. The first two were relatively materialistic, but the third, meaningful. I handed her the first one, which was clothes. She smiled as she revealed a new dark purple dress with mid-length sleeves and a V-shaped neck. The second gift contained a hat, scarf and glove set for her, patterned black and navy blue.

Then, I handed her the third gift and waited in anticipation.

The gift came in two parts. The first was a small giftbook called _I've got a crush on you,_ which contained pages of famous quotes describing different ways of telling someone you fancy them. Elphie chuckled when she saw it, and Momsie turned bright red and looked away. But it was the second part which was the most meaningful.

Unbeknownst to Elphie, the day I'd been shopping for Lurlinemas gifts, I had also made a few other stops. Additional to that, I'd been in collaboration with Popsicle. I was extremely glad for his help in speeding up the process; else it might not have been ready on time, but it had been finalised two days ago, to my absolute joy.

She took out an envelope and looked at it with intrigue. Slowly, her fingers peeled it open, took out a piece of paper and read it.

Her jaw dropped.

'Glin…?' she said, and I beamed with happiness.

**Disclaimer: The poem isn't mine. I'm not sure whose it is. Actually, it's more of a prayer than a poem. I did take out one word ('God' at the beginning) because I figured it didn't fit with the belief systems of Oz.**

**A/N: Guess the gift, anyone? XD**

**EDIT: I did a quick Google search and found the poem. It's called 'The Serenity Prayer' (Thanks ElphiesGlinda) and it goes like this:**

**God grant me the serenity  
to accept the things I cannot change;  
courage to change the things I can;  
and wisdom to know the difference.**

**Living one day at a time;  
Enjoying one moment at a time;  
Accepting hardships as the pathway to peace;  
Taking, as He did, this sinful world  
as it is, not as I would have it;  
Trusting that He will make all things right  
if I surrender to His Will;  
That I may be reasonably happy in this life  
and supremely happy with Him  
Forever in the next.  
Amen.**

**_-Reinhold Niebuhr_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 15**

**A/N: So I had a great time reading your reviews, and especially all of your guesses as to what the gift is. I'm happy to tell you that the gift is...well I guess you'll just have to read the chapter and find out. XD**

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. As such, I have increased the rating of the story. I hope I did okay with that scene. Feedback would be great.**

ELPHABA

No.

No way.

I couldn't be reading it correctly.

I blinked. Blinked again. Blinked for a third time. Read the paper again.

It couldn't be.

Really?

Galinda was smiling brightly. I felt a cocktail of different emotions. I was so, so touched by the gift…but my joy was tainted with guilt. I couldn't let her do this for me. It was too much, and I had nothing to offer in return. She did this for me…and I was ripping her family apart.

It wasn't fair to her.

I was speechless. I looked at the deed again. Took in its meaning. The slightest window of possibility began to open – and I slammed it shut, not daring to believe it.

'Glin…'

My voice was hoarse. She giggled, and the sweet sound of her voice opened the window of possibility again. I could feel everyone's gaze on me, waiting for a reaction.

'You bought me a house.'

Galinda nodded.

'You did this for me?'

'Of course I did,' she said. 'I told you I wasn't about to have you living on the streets. And I know you could have rented a place, but that would cost you money, and I can afford to do this, so I did.'

'It's…amazing.'

'All you have to do is sign it, and it's yours.'

My eyes darted to the dotted line at the bottom of the paper, feeling a tiny bit of relief. It wasn't mine yet. It didn't have to be. I could always say no, tell her that it was too much, that I couldn't accept it – but the very thought of the devastation on her face if I did such a thing prevented me from expressing the thought.

Then, I looked up and noticed Larena perched on the edge of the sofa. Her posture was rigid. Her eyes targeted me like bullets.

She didn't know.

_Oh shit._

…/…

ELPHABA

We were mercifully distracted by the coming and going of various relatives and friends who had stopped by for brunch and to wish Galinda's family Merry Lurlinemas. I had pocketed the piece of paper and was trying not to think too hard about it.

Larena put on the pleasantries, but I could tell she wasn't pleased with what had happened. She provided me the minimum cordial contact that was necessary to not appear rude, but busied herself talking to almost everyone else, and finding ways to not be in my presence.

I had to admit: she was exceptionally talented at playing the socialite. Had I not been aware of the situation, I would have assumed she was completely happy to have me here to celebrate Lurlinemas with her family. She answered in diplomatic terms the relatives' many questions about my skin and my financial situation, giving out information while not really telling anything of significance. If she did have to speak to me, she was decidedly polite in her tone, even though she was probably seething underneath.

There was a part of me that just wanted her to come out with it and admit that she was angry, instead of dilly-dallying around the subject and pretending that she didn't hate me. I frequently found myself wanting to break the façade and snap a remark at her. The only reason why I didn't was because I didn't want to ruin the day for Galinda.

When brunch was finished, and people started casually moseying between the dining room and living room, Galinda grabbed my hand and dragged me outside, to the back of the house.

'What a wonderful day,' she sighed. 'I love Lurlinemas. It's made everything seem normal again.'

'I'm glad you're happy, my sweet.'

'Happier than I've been in a long time. For once, no one's disagreeing with each other about anything. It's just like the old days.'

I didn't point out her failure to notice her mother's persistent hatred of me. She had probably been fooled by the socialite persona, just like everybody else. I could feel the paper in my pocket, digging into my side, and grimaced. The problems had been hidden by Lurlinemas day, but the holiday would not cause them to disappear. More than likely, by tomorrow, the tension would arise once again.

'Now, we are safely secluded out here, and everyone else is inside,' Galinda said. 'And it's Lurlinemas day.'

'We are indeed, and yes it is.'

'You know what that means, right?'

'Why don't you tell me, my sweet?'

'It means that I am going to kiss you with everything that I have, until you are weak in the knees.'

With that, she practically leapt at me and sealed my lips with her own.

The sensation of her mouth and tongue meshing with mine reminded me of the dilemma of our relationship versus the relationship of Galinda with her mother. If not for the fact that it was Lurlinemas day, I would have pulled back in an instance and walked away. However, the joy on Galinda's face was too much, and I found myself with little choice but to continue for the sake of her happiness. For just a few precious minutes, there was nothing but the two of us engaging in an activity that brought us pleasure, and I wished with all my heart that those minutes would last forever. I dreaded that tomorrow things would have to resume ordinarily, and I would have to distance myself once again.

'I love you,' she gasped between kisses.

'I love you too, my sweet,' I replied. I really did – but it was costing her far too much, whether she realised it or not.

…/…

GALINDA

It might have been that my emotions were heightened by the relief of normalcy throughout the day. It might have been that my relationship with Elphie had felt just as it was supposed to, without the shift in demeanour that I had seen in her recently.

Or it might have simply been that the fact that Elphie looked so beautiful while she was sleeping was causing me to feel very, very aroused.

Either way, I couldn't help giving a trail of light kisses up her shoulder and neck and giggling softly as she squirmed in her sleep. Wouldn't today be the perfect day, I thought. How beautiful it would be, to make love on Lurlinemas Day. I grinned when her eyes opened and she looked across at me, baffled.

'Glin, what are you doing? It's late.'

'Psh, it's not that late. It's only eleven o'clock.'

'Be that as it may.'

I kissed her on the lips to silence her. We continued for a few minutes before she broke away from me.

'We shouldn't,' she said. 'We should go to sleep.'

'Elphie,' I pouted. 'Mean green thing, you are.'

She sighed and rolled over, so that she was facing away from me.

'Sleep,' she insisted.

But I also insisted. I wriggled closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. I softly kissed the back of her neck and moved towards her jaw. Finally, she sighed and turned back around.

'You really want this, don't you, my sweet?'

I nodded.

'Very well then.'

She sat up and repositioned herself so that she was on top of me. Her hands found the edges of my nightgown and shifted it up, so that my bare skin was exposed. She lifted it over my arms, bringing my breasts into sight, and for a moment, she stared at me as she saw me, for the first time, without any clothes on.

My hand found its way to her collar. I wanted her to take her dress off too – but she took my hand and placed it back on the mattress. I pouted at her, annoyed, but she didn't yield. Instead she kissed me on the lips and started slowly caressing my breasts with her hands. The pleasurable sensations bore a sigh from my lips and my annoyance slipped away.

She indulged me for a while with gentle touches and caresses and little kisses across my body, taking her time and moving downwards at a frustratingly slow pace. When her hands reached my thighs I emitted a quiet moan and my legs parted of their own accord.

'Are you sure?' Elphie said, and I nodded eagerly. 'Just…I don't really know what I'm doing.'

'Please,' I replied.

'Very well.'

The moment the soft pads of her fingers made contact with the most sensitive part of my body, I gasped as pleasure tore through me. She stroked it in slow circles, slowly building up the intensity, and I bucked my hips in a matching rhythm, trying to maximise the contact. I had done it to myself before, but Elphie's touch was very different to my own: it was gentler and more patient, teasing me to a point where it was frustrating. As time passed, she sped up; driving me to pant heavily as the sensations heightened and my desperation grew. I opened my mouth to voice my request that I wanted her inside me, but all that came was a loud moan.

'Please,' I eventually managed to choke out.

Her fingers broke into my inside, bringing the tiniest amount of pain along with heaps of pleasure. As she stroked the walls of my interior, I gasped loudly as I drew ever closer to a climax. Her fingers pumped in and out, somehow finding exactly the right spot, stroking it until I thought I was about to burst. Then, humongous waves of pleasure crashed through me and I screamed in delight as the walls of my interior contracted and relaxed as she pumped that spot as hard as she could.

As I came down from the climax, I flopped into the mattress, and grinned at Elphie.

'You're amazing for a first timer,' I said, once I had gotten my breath back.

'I'm glad you enjoyed it.'

I sat up and pinned her onto the bed, my hands once again finding the collar of her dress. Once again, she pushed her hands away, and I hesitated, confused.

'Elphie?' I questioned.

She sat up and shook her head.

'Don't. Please.'

Then, she got up, went into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her.

What. In. Oz?


	16. Chapter 16

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 16**

**A/N: I loved all your reviews to the last chapter! I know you were all quite shocked by what I did. And truth be told, I took a LOT of pleasure in your pain. I think it was the best chapter response I've ever had. Like, ever. Seriously. I love you guys. Thanks.**

ELPHABA

I had to stop myself.

Pulling away was incredibly tough as my body wanted to keep going and just let Galinda pull off my night dress, but I couldn't allow it to happen. I had to stop now, because if I crossed that line, I would never be able to restrain myself again.

I didn't deserve her love.

I longed to give into her beautiful, reproachful features that looked so disappointed. The tiny pout on her lips; the wide, sad eyes; the slight cock of her head as I lurched myself away from her touch, were heartbreaking. I was letting her down, I knew, but at least I had been able to give her the pleasure she'd wanted first, even though I couldn't allow her to do the same in return.

She was too close.

She ought not to be. The consequences would be debilitating. They already were debilitating.

'Elphie,' she said weakly.

I couldn't stand it; I fled into the bathroom and locked the door behind me, so that I would not have to see those gorgeous features looking so affronted. I spotted myself out of the corner of my eye in the mirror and quickly turned my gaze towards the floor.  
From outside she was calling my name. I didn't answer.

In the silence of the bathroom my ears began to pick up on soft crying coming from outside the door. They were echoes of everything I was feeling on the inside, that I was struggling to contain within myself. I had promised to be a good girlfriend towards Galinda. I hadn't meant to be like this.

It seemed that I had ended up hurting her anyway. No matter what I did, she would end up hurting. And I regretted that she'd ever had to meet me in the first place, that she had upheaved her entire life in order to be my friend, that she had somehow managed to fall in love with a hideous, green monster who only brought pain to other people.

This should never have happened.

I wiped my hand on a bit of tissue. Galinda's scent still lingered on my fingers, a faint impression of the joy which had so quickly descended into pain.

I would never be able to sign that piece of paper. I did not deserve it. I should be on the streets where I belonged fending for myself and depending on no one, because it's not like I was worth anyone else's care. I had depended on Galinda...and brought her tears. The whole time she'd been my friend, she had cried more than ever. Such a perky, happy girl so...wrecked...by me.

'Elphie.'

I covered my ears with my hands. I did not want to hear that sweet, sad voice calling my name, begging me to come out. She would only come after me, chase me, keep me close, when I ought to be ripping myself away from her. And why, why did she chase me so? What could she possibly see in me that no one else did?

The mirror drew my attention once again. All I could see was a frog-like verdigris. There was nothing else. Just...green.

'Elphaba Thropp!'

I couldn't block out the noise. It cut through the bathroom door, through my hands that were covering my ears, and landed straight in my heart. The desperation, the pitiful plea, wrenched something in my soul, and I reluctantly unlocked the door.

Immediately she stormed in.

'What was that about?' she demanded.'You do not just get to walk away from me like that without an explanation!'

She still wore no clothes, which caused my heart to guiltily race. Her hair was frazzled and her face flushed and tearstained.

She sounded like...well, me. There was a fire in her eyes, a determination that I knew I would have trouble fighting. It was the first time I had seen her oppose something so strongly instead of giving into unhappy acceptance. If I hadn't been feeling so many things right now, I might have been proud of her that she wouldn't accept anything less than what she both wanted and deserved.

Meanwhile, I was reduced to everything she used to be.

I didn't have words. Every reason I had suddenly sounded superficial and silly. I must have been temporarily possessed by a deranged person, because surely I could not have thought those things.

I brushed past her and stepped out of the bathroom, feeling numb and electrified at the same time. I sought out my precious gloves, my defence from the world, and slipped them over my hands, covering the green which was within my sight.

'Am I not good enough for you anymore?'

Her quiet words were ten times louder in the darkness of the room. I froze, not daring to turn around and face her, and see all the hurt I had instilled upon her. I was mentally berating my stupidity for not foreseeing that she would view it like this.

'Because if that's the case,' she pressed on, 'just tell me, instead of claiming that you want this, and then walking away.'

'It isn't like that,' I murmured.

'Then what is it? Because I don't understand you right now. You claim to be my girlfriend, but then it's like you're trying to be as far away from me as possible.'

'It isn't a matter of want.' The words seemed to stick in my throat. I swallowed. 'I want you, Galinda.'

I could hear her soft sobs from behind me.

'Then why,' she said, 'why did you reject me?'

'I didn't. I gave you what you wanted.'

'But you didn't!' she burst out. 'You only gave me half of what I wanted. You might as well have not given it to me at all!'

'I couldn't give it to myself, my sweet.'

'Huh?'

We lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. I hadn't meant to tell her my feelings. Those were private, personal, but somehow she had forced them out of their hiding place and into the open. All of a sudden everything wanted to come pouring out. I restrained myself, knowing that telling her would be selfish. My feelings were not important when she was hurting because for me.

'Elphie, tell me.'

I shook my head. My heart was bursting in my chest. My whole body trembled with adrenaline.

'Elphie, please.'

I felt her touch on my elbow. A lump formed in my throat. Her hand was so warm and comforting. It felt so right and wrong at the same time.

My brain short circuited. I'd had reasons, but they evaded me. I could only recall vague impressions of hurtful words, anger and fighting in the background of a beautiful picture of love and togetherness. I could only focus on the touch of that hand and what it meant to me.

'How can you love someone like me?'

My voice was hollow.

.../...

GALINDA

I had been thinking selfishly this whole time. It wasn't about me. It was about her. Her beautiful, broken voice swept away my anger, replacing it with a well of pity. I couldn't believe what she was saying. I stepped in front of her and saw grief on her face. I took her hand, covered by the glove, and tried to remove it but she resisted the action.

'Why?' I asked. I didn't need to explain – she knew I meant 'Why do you wear the gloves'.

'So that I don't have to see. That way, it doesn't have to exist.'

'You should never say such things!' I exclaimed. 'I would certainly be very miserable if it ever did not exist!'

'It hurts you. I hurt you.'

'I thought we already went through this. It's my Momsie who's hurting me. It's society that hurts me. But as I said before, you're the only one who's been keeping me sane. Until now, anyway. Right now you are driving me insane and that hurts more than anything.'

Elphie winced.

'And therein lies my point. I hurt you.'

'No, you...well...' I couldn't find an adequate response. I had meant to say 'No, you don't hurt me,' but the truth was, she had, and I couldn't bring myself to pretend that it was okay. Pretence was a thing of the past.

I knew that my silence, to her, was affirmation of her statement. She sighed and tore her gaze away from me.

'Yes,' she said. 'Yes, I did.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 17**

**A/N: I am SO SORRY for taking a while to get this chapter up! I've been away and haven't had as much time to write. Also it didn't come to me very easily so I had to wait until I had a long stretch of time to sit down and think about it properly.**

**Caricature of a Witch: I changed my mind. Larena is in this chapter after all. So be very prepared for a lot of Larena-bashing. XD**

**I hope that I managed to keep Galinda in character. I'm not feeling too certain right now...feedback would be appreciated. Thanks. :)**

GALINDA

'A house. You bought her a house.'

Momsie was pacing frantically up and down the library, where she had dragged Popsicle and me first thing after breakfast, under the guise of taking care of familial matters. I shared a look with Popsicle. We were in big trouble.

'And not just a house, a _large_ house that cost a lot of money. Do you two have any idea what you have done?'

She turned on her heel and paced the length again, running her hands through her straggly hair.

'She needs it,' I offered weakly.

'What she needs,' Momsie hissed, 'is to stay away from you, Galinda. She has been nothing but a bad influence on you. She comes from nothing! And she's green!'

She spun around again. I shrank back against a bookcase.

'Now Larena dear,' said Popsicle, 'you really ought not to judge…'

'_Judge?_ I have spent the past few weeks _not judging_ her! And she has done nothing but take from this family. She doesn't have anything to offer, except rude words and green skin. I tell you, she is corrupting our daughter! Confusing her into thinking she loves her! Well let me tell you something, Highmuster Arduenna! Girls do not love other girls! It is a sin against Lurline! And if Galinda goes off gallivanting with this – this _heathen_ – both my and her reputations will be tarnished severely!'

'Elphie is a good person!' I argued.

'See?' Momsie said, throwing a hand out. 'Confused, I tell you. And _you,'_ she rounded on Popsicle, 'you conspired with her against me!'

'Because she loves her!' Popsicle roared. I winced. I had never seen him become that angry before. Usually it was Momsie who did the yelling.

'She doesn't know what she's talking about,' Momsie said, and suddenly I was livid as well.

'You're the one who doesn't know what you're talking about! Elphie makes me happy! She loves me! Isn't that what you want for me? To be with someone who loves me?'

'She's green.'

'_The Emerald City is green!'_

'The Emerald City is a city, not a person.'

'I don't care! Because Elphie treats me like an actual human being and not a slave of the expectations of everyone else and their so-called important opinions! Which is more than I can say for you!'

'How dare you!' Momsie seethed, and I winced again. 'For eighteen years I have raised you to be a lady, and this is how you treat me? That green girl must be a dreadful influence!'

'A true lady would respect another person's choices,' I responded.

'A true lady would treat her parents with respect.'

'Larena,' Popsicle warned.

'I can't believe you,' I voiced. 'I thought you wanted me to be happy.'

I watched, horrified, as tears rolled down my Momsie's face. We'd had tiffs in the past, but never in my life had I made her cry.

'I just don't want to watch you get hurt,' she sniffled.

'Don't you see,' I said. 'You're the one who's hurting me and Elphie is picking up the pieces.'

'It wasn't supposed to be this way.'

'No it wasn't. But it is. This is the way things are. You can take it or leave it, but ripping us apart is not an option. You've done enough damage already.'

I couldn't bear the sound of my horrible words cruelly criticising my own parent. I had never spoken to her in this way before. I felt tempted to bend to her will, give her what she wanted and break up with Elphie.

Instead I turned around and walked out of the library feeling broken on the inside.

It was funny that the same corridors I had once skipped down in a bid to seek attention from anyone within the vicinity, were the same ones I was becoming increasingly more accustomed to rushing down in a desperate plea for lonesomeness. With Momsie's words spinning in my head, I once again took flight from a horrible situation…and landed straight into Elphie's arms. Despite the events of last night I was desperate for her comfort. She wrapped me in a hug and guided me back to her room as I wept into her chest.

'I think she really hates me this time,' I choked.

'Why?'

I looked at her pointedly.

'Oh,' she said softly. Her hand slipped into her pocket and pulled out the deed. She held it out for me to take. 'Then I won't sign it.'

'Don't be ridiculous, of course you will!' I exclaimed, but deep down I was feeling the beginnings of self-doubt as I wondered if I'd made the right decision after all.

'But Glin, this has so many consequences for you.'

'It will have worse consequences for you if you don't sign it.'

'Then those consequences are mine alone to handle. It will make things easier if…'

'Why can't you just think about yourself for once in your life?' I blurted. I couldn't stand it any longer. I was sick of hearing her put herself down continually.

'Because I don't matter!'

Her words stunned me into silence.

'There are far too many people to consider before myself. My father, Nessa, your family…Glin, I don't get what I want. I don't live for that. I live to give other people what they need. It's the price I pay for my existence.'

'What about what _you_ need? Is anyone giving you that?'

'My needs are irrelevant.'

'No they're not! You can't be expected to give all the time. No one can live like that, and it's hurting you!'

'So let it hurt. It's no less than what I'm used to.'

'Elphie, what do you need?' I repeated.

'I need to make good for others.'

'No, that's what other people _think_ you need. But what do you really need for yourself?'

She hesitated, and turned her eyes away. She seemed to be struggling with something and I wondered if I'd finally made an impact on her seemingly impenetrable armour.

'I need…' her voice wavered. 'I need it all to stop. I can't do everything all the time. It's too much. And it hurts, Glin. I'm failing them.'

I raised my hand and stroked her cheek. 'No. You're not failing anyone. But…I'm one of those people, aren't I?' I said, ashamedly.

'No, Glin…'

'Don't deny it. I know I am. I know I've been relying on you a lot recently. Even just now when I came to you. But you don't have to take care of me anymore.'

'Are you saying…'

'I don't mean that I won't always need you. You're my girlfriend. Of course I will. But I haven't been fair to you. I should be looking out for you too and I haven't been doing that.'

'You don't have to…'

'Shh. No interrupting. I want to make a compromise. I promise that, from now on, I will do a better job of looking out for you.'

'And in return?'

'I need you to open up to me. Please, Elphie. You can't keep trying to fix things on your own. Please trust me.'

'Okay. I promise.'

For a while we sat in silence. Then, Elphaba spoke.

'How did this become about me? Last I checked, you're the one who was upset.'

'We've both been through things, and the things that happen to one of us now affect both of us. We're too entwined for these things to be kept separate anymore. So it only makes sense that my unhappiness would segue into yours.'

'We've grown,' she realised.

'Yes, we have. That's what happens in relationships.'

'Since when did you start spouting so much wisdom?'

'I don't. You just haven't really thought about relationships a lot. And I've spent most of my life thinking about them.'

'Are you telling me,' Elphie said, 'that you've been thinking for all this time, and I had no idea? And here I was in those early Shiz days thinking that you never thought of anything. Galinda Upland, you've been holding out on me.'

I giggled.

'Well I can't think of nothing, you know. That would be extremely impossible.'

'Now there's an interesting thought. Is it possible to not think of anything at all at a given moment?'

'You would start pondering these things,' I said shaking my head. In my chest I felt a spread of warmth. The tension from last night was gone. We were back on track again. And this time, we would be able to move forward properly and learn to deal with things better. I smiled and kissed my girlfriend. In spite of everything, we were okay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 18**

**A/N: Hmm. I'm really not sure about this chapter. I don't feel too confident about it right now.**

**Also, why is it that I have to make the characters cry in like, every chapter? It's so depressing...**

**Congratulations to nursejoy7 who was reviewer number 100 for this fic. She gets a gelphie one-shot for her reward. I will post in an A/N when I have uploaded it.**

**Someone reminded me about the Gelphie Grenades...anyone remember that? The army of people hunting down anyone who got in the way of Gelphie? Haha.**

**Finally, I just have to mention...Caricature of a Witch admitted to feeling sorry for Larena! OH MY GOD! I think this warrants a celebration. Cookies anyone?**

ELPHABA

'Elphie, I have the best idea!' Galinda announced.

She took my hand, and I found myself being dragged towards the front door of the house. Galinda had grabbed our coats and handed me mine to put on. Reluctantly, I shrugged myself into it and followed her into the garden. It was large and surrounded by trees which had lost their leaves to the winter weather, but looked as though it might be very beautiful in the summer.

'It's so lovely out here. So nice and peaceful. In springtime the flowers start to come out again so it looks all pretty and rainbowy. But anyway, I have the best idea,' she repeated.

'And what is that, my sweet?'

She giggled and skipped through the garden.

'Well,' she said, placing her hand on a tree bark and swinging herself around it, 'I was thinking that after New Year, we could go back to Shiz early. Only, we don't go straight back to Shiz, of course, because that would be really silly, but what I thought we could do is make a pit stop at your new house, maybe spend a couple of nights there and sort a few things out before going back to university.'

Last night, she had coerced me into finally signing the paperwork. Although I had hesitated, she had (just) convinced me that the benefits outweighed the consequences. That, and I didn't want to offend her by rejecting the generous gift. Thus, I had scribbled my neat curvature onto the dotted line and handed her the paper with an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I owned something of value. It had been given to me by someone who cared about my wellbeing.

A strange notion, indeed.

I wrapped my arms around my shoulders.

'What of New Year?' I asked.

'Oh, I forgot to mention! We're having a party!' Galinda exclaimed, skipping back towards me. 'It's going to be the hugest event of the year. Loads of people are coming, of course – all of the family friends and relatives, and the well-respected Gillikinese families. We'll have a banquet, and wine, and dancing, and it's going to be amazing!'

I froze. There would be so many people at once; so many who would meet me for the first time; so many who would take one look at my green skin and shy away from me – and Galinda's family as a result.

'A – a party,' I stammered.

'Yes, just like the OzDust but a million times better,' Galinda said, and began to chatter about the details of who was coming and what was happening. I half-listened, with a well of dread growing in my stomach. Usually I avoided parties, but to do so this time would be rude and offensive to Galinda and her parents. Once upon a time I would not have cared, but once upon a time I hadn't had a girlfriend.

'Sapphryn will be coming too,' Galinda continued. 'And her siblings. You know, she has three sisters. They're all really creative. One of them is a very talented piano player. She'll be bringing her husband, of course…'

'Glin,' I interrupted.

'…yeah?'

'What of you and I?'

She froze.

'What do you mean?'

'Glin, that's a lot of people who are coming, a lot of people who will find out about us.'

She paused.

'Oh…well, we can't tell them of course.'

My eyebrows shot up in disbelief. After all of the struggle, and all the change, Galinda was still willing to fall back to dishonesty as a means of dealing with a tough situation. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. What had happened to the Galinda who had become tired of dishonesty, the Galinda who seemed to be trying to become more genuine? Had all of that effort been futile, and now she was going to sink back into the old persona that hid her true self? And what if more and more time passed and she still couldn't entirely be honest about us?

'Why not?' I demanded.

Her lip trembled and I realised I had sounded harsher than I meant to.

'Because my Momsie,' she said softly. 'It would devastate her. It's one thing for me to choose to ditch my own reputation, but I couldn't ask the same of her.'

Oh. Right. That whole thing with her family. I felt a bitter taste of revulsion towards Larena. There seemed to constantly be a problem of some sort whenever she was in the picture, but nonetheless she was Galinda's mother.

'We shouldn't have to hide,' I said bitterly.

'Well that's ironic,' she replied. 'You do that all the time, what with the gloves and everything.'

'That's not hiding. It's making life easier for everyone.'

'It's hiding,' she retorted.

'I'm green. It's better this way.'

'Oh will you just _stop_ being so childish?' she grumbled. 'It isn't all about you being green. I get it, it makes life difficult, but you know what also makes life difficult? When you go on about it as if it's the reason for _everything!_ And it isn't!'

'Then what is?' I demanded.

'How about the way you snap at everyone you meet because you just assume that they have a problem with you, and yet you haven't even given them a chance to speak to you? How about the defeatist attitude you carry around because you're convinced your presence makes other people's life difficult, when what _really_ makes life difficult is your unending pessimism and lack of self-worth!'

Her words got carried away by the wind, and died into a charged silence.

'How dare you,' I seethed. 'What could you possibly know about self-worth when you've had it all your entire life?'

I instantly knew my words were misguided, and regretted my statement. Of course Galinda knew about self-worth. She had lost her entire social standing at Shiz – and she had done it for me.

'I dare because I am your girlfriend and I care about you, and yet you go about practically insinuating that I don't. Frankly, it's a little bit insulting. But more than that, how dare _you_ insinuate that I'm nothing more than a brainless blonde who knows nothing about true values in life? After all this time, I thought you knew me better than that! But it's quite clear that you don't!'

I stalled for an answer. I felt horribly guilty. In truth, I had no idea why I'd said that. I regretted coming outside. The confines of my bedroom were much safer. Things like this didn't happen behind locked doors. The rest of the world was safe from me.

'I don't have time for this,' I muttered. 'I do not wish to continue debating morale. I am, after all, a soulless being.'

With that, I turned around and stalked off, leaving Galinda in my wake. The bitter cold wrapped around me like an ice blanket, but that didn't even begin to compare to the frozen state of my emotions. From behind me I heard a sob, and quickly hurried away, disinclined to hear it.

I live to make good for others, I had said, but my actions told a different story.


	19. Chapter 19

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 19**

**A/N: Special thanks to Fae the Queen for helping me with this chapter! :)**

**Gelphie Grenades, you are going to hate me. Just sayin'.**

GALINDA

For Oz's sake.

The sad thing was, I knew exactly where Elphie was headed – straight back to the confines of that damn room, behind the stupid locked door. Her latest cutting words were making my head spin. I wanted to scream at her that no, she was not soulless; and I also wanted to scream in protest of the horrendibleness directed towards me.

Instead, I swallowed in a fraught attempt to stem the flow of tears. This couldn't go on any longer. It had to get sorted out, right now, before anything else happened. Straightening my shoulders, I quickly hurried after Elphie and caught up to her. Stretching out a hand, I touched her elbow.

'Elphie, just listen to…'

_WHACK._

I stumbled backwards, in shock. My hand flew to my cheek, the very one that still displayed the faint scars dealt out by Fiyero. I stared at Elphie, who was already looking at her hand in shock and retreating rapidly away from me. Images flashed through my head, of Fiyero, and pain, and Elphie's fierce protection of me and the knowledge that she would never, ever hurt me.

I couldn't believe it.

'How could you,' I choked.

She did not respond, just continued to look shocked. Somewhere deep within was a vague acknowledgement that I knew she didn't mean it, but that didn't stop the mountains of anger that started to flow through me.

'I trusted you.'

She shook her head. Her eyes were shining.

'I told you I'm not good for you,' she said.

'No, that's not…'

'_Don't!'_

I flinched. Her face was thunderous; her body trembled. My own face was dripping with tears that I could no longer hold back.

'I trusted you,' I repeated. I couldn't seem to say anything else.

'Glin…'

'_I trusted you!'_

I sank onto my knees, felt the mud sinking into the expensive fabric of my dress. My fingers dug into the cold earth and my shoulders shook. I couldn't look at Elphie: seeing her face would be too much for me to bear, so I looked instead at her shoes.

'I trusted you,' I choked. 'And – and I h – helped you, and you h – hurt me. How c – could you?'

She shook her head.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'Just go. Just – _go._ I can't look at you right now.'

ELPHABA

It was like a dam had burst and everything had come spilling out at once. Suddenly I was no longer frozen, but blazing with a million different things. I hadn't known it was possible to feel this much at once, only that I was unable to stop and ponder it right now, instead reliving the horrible look on Galinda's face as I forced myself to walk away from her.

What in Oz had I done?

Worse, I couldn't seem to stop the trembling, the burning desire to destroy anything that came within my sight and scream out my culpability.

Instead of going indoors I fled to the back of the house.

_You stupid idiot, how could you do that to her! You hurt her, you HURT her! The one person who believed in you..._

My face began to burn. I paced around rapidly, flinging my arms out in frustration. Try as I might, I couldn't figure out why I had done it, only that in one stupid, small moment I had let my temper get the better of me.

As my emotions began to simmer, I started to think more logically. Galinda had only tried to speak to me, and yet it had triggered me to do something awful. We had argued just before, and I was already on edge. But why, why in Oz had I done _that_ of all things?

When no answer would come, I growled.

GALINDA

My dress was ruined.

I couldn't care less. I had about a hundred others. It was the least of my worries as I staggered back onto my feet and slowly walked back towards the house. My face was probably wrecked with black tears and rumpled hair, but what did it matter, what did any of it matter when Elphie had betrayed me?

As I approached the front door I recalled my argument with Momsie, and the tears that had rolled down her face as she admitted that she didn't want me to get hurt. I had been outraged back then. I had told her she was the one hurting me. But now the memory of her words felt like a horrible premonition of things to come. Had she somehow foreseen that this would happen? Did Elphie had a dark nature that I had been blinded to out of love for her?

Fiyero had been the perfect example of a dark nature, using physical means to try to get what he wanted out of no more than selfish desire. However, I could not recall Elphie ever being truly dark before. She had been pessimistic, snarky and sarcastic, but had never done anything with bad intentions.

She'd said she didn't mean to do it, so hurting me had not been her intention. What, then, was her intention when she did this to me?

I shook my head and went inside. The house seemed too big and empty. My footsteps clanged down the long corridors as I made my way slowly to my room. My fingers traced my cheek, which had now seen the hand of two different people, both whom I'd loved at some point. And I wondered: what in Oz had I ever done to deserve this? Was there something about me which drew others to hurt me physically? Some negative trait that I was unaware of, some signal that set people off and made them angry?

Immediately I went into the bathroom and washed my face of my tears. Then, I looked at myself in the mirror. Without all of the make-up, my face was plain. My eyes were wide but still a bit red-rimmed and puffy. My nose was swollen. My teeth were perfectly straight and white, and my lips were puckered.

Time to redo my make-up.

I approached my vanity and arranged the necessary cosmetics. First, foundation. As I slid the make-up brush over my face, I felt the events of today being wiped away like a clean slate. The blemishes became covered, the problems disappeared. But of course they were still there, in hiding, not truly gone. They would show themselves eventually, become visible again, but for now I was able to brush them away, put them to one side and focus on nought but the trivial.

Half an hour later, with a new face and a new dress, I ceased to look like a depressed wreck, and became Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands once again.

**A/N: Before you all start ranting at me, I will have you know that Fae the Queen talked me out of doing something much worse to Galinda. As far as you're all concerned, I spared her like the nice person I am. XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 20**

**A/N: Hopefully I can gain some of you guys' forgiveness for what I did in the last chapter, in this one. XD**

ELPHABA

In all of my anger and hurt my senses were clouded from noticing much of the outside world, but still, it didn't take much more than a sting of pain for me to jump in shock and look up at the sky. I immediately turned around and sprinted towards the front door as the rain started to hurtle down like bullets. Thunder rumbled loudly, and mud splashed up the hem of my dress.

As soon as I was indoors I slowed to a stiff, painful walk and edged uncomfortably towards my bedroom. Footsteps echoed from a distance, and then Galinda appeared, hurrying towards me.

'Oh, Elphie, you got inside…you're okay,' she said, slowing to a stop. Her features betrayed the hurt that was still present from earlier. I halted in my tracks. She looked me up and down. 'We need to talk,' she said.

The feeling of her taking my hand was familiar and overwhelming at the same time. Despite everything, she still continued to care for me. The sensation of guilt ripping through my chest followed me the rest of the way back to my room. I hurt her…and she still cared.

Why did she still care?

Even so, she had not stopped crying, and as she gently helped me remove my wet clothes, tears continued to slide down her cheeks. It was awful knowing that, for the first time, the tears had been caused by me. And still, for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why I'd done it.

She sighed as she saw the extent of the damage on my legs. Dark pink blotches had formed, sore and itchy, and Galinda hurried into the bathroom to get my oils.

'You broke your promise.' Her voice echoed into the bedroom, quiet, and yet the words seemed amplified. I didn't know what to say, so I remained seated on the edge of the bed, still as a statue, my thoughts whirling.

'You said you would open up to me,' she added, coming back out and opening the bottle of oil. 'You said you wouldn't try to fix things yourself. I _told_ you, Elphie. You can't do it alone. But you're so stubborn that you tried to do it yourself anyway, and now look what's happened.'

It was almost patronising. I nearly reprimanded her for not speaking to me like an adult, but held my tongue: I deserved it. She sighed and poured some of the oil onto a towel and began to gently wipe it over my calves. The oil gave a soothing sensation and the wounds began to sting less. My chest felt tight. My mind was confused. Why in Oz did she continue to care?

'The problem is,' Galinda continued, 'I don't believe you meant to do it. But I'm having a hard time separating this from Fiyero.'

The comparison made me wince. I was as bad as he is. Worse, even.

'You see, when he did it, he had bad intentions. But I don't believe I know anything of your intentions whatsoever, since you outright refuse to talk to me about it!' Her voice had risen a little. 'So let me ask you this, Elphaba Thropp: Why in Oz did you do a stupid thing like that?'

She had stopped tending to my legs and was staring directly at me. I had never seen such blazing anger on her face before. I felt dizzy from her speech and took a moment to breathe. My mind was still drawing a blank and I groaned, frustrated.

'I don't know!' I admitted. 'I have no idea!'

'Yes you do. You just won't admit it to yourself.'

'Do you always have to _be_ like that?' I growled.

'Like what?'

'All…deep, and – and trying to be my therapist or something!'

'I'm _trying_ to be your girlfriend!' she argued.

'Well just – don't be like that.'

'What are you afraid of?'

I stalled, shocked and confused by the question. I tried to look away but was pulled in by her intense gaze.

'Huh? I'm not…'

'If you weren't afraid of something, you wouldn't be fighting me,' she said. Her gentle tone was crushing my heart. She took my hand and stroked it. I felt odd, like I was bursting at the seams and something was trying to come out, but I had no idea what to say, how to react. 'Elphie, please. Please tell me.'

I shook my head.

'I can't.' My voice wouldn't work properly.

'Yes you can. I believe in you.'

'How can you?'

She let go of my hand and stood up, shaking her head.

'Elphie, you need to snap out of this, because it's just becoming an excuse now. I know it's hard for you, but you can't just avoid it. That's the very thing that ended up hurting me in the first place. When you're ready to come and tell me what's going on, I'll be in my room. But until then, I cannot see you.'

The sound of the door shutting behind her was the worst thing I'd ever heard. I stared into my hands, barely noticing that I still had no clothes on. I was frustrated. I desperately wanted to talk to Galinda, but for some reason, I didn't have any words. They had disappeared in the shock of hitting her.

'Damn it,' I muttered. I grabbed the towel and continued to tend to my wounds, the task providing only a minor distraction.

_What are you afraid of?_

The question replayed itself in my head. In hindsight I realised, now that I was calmer, that I knew exactly what it was, but had been so shocked at the time that my mind had gone numb. It was the same thing I'd feared all holiday, only now it had manifested into reality. A self-fulfilling prophecy, perhaps. I'd been afraid of hurting Galinda…which had resulted in me hurting her.

That was why I had done it.

Not because I'd meant to harm her, but because I'd been trying to keep her away from me. So that I wouldn't harm her.

Damn lack of logic.

I stood up and put the oil away. I needed to talk to Galinda, right now.

She was sat at her desk, writing in her little notebook she'd started to scribble in after seeing Farold. She looked up expectantly when she heard me enter. I stood in the doorway, stalling for a few more seconds, butterflies churning in my stomach. I felt foolish for being about to admit what I was feeling. The idea of confiding in someone was a concept I'd never learned growing up.

'I'm afraid of becoming the person that everyone says I am. I'm afraid of being unable to be more than the things I've been told my entire life.'

Galinda lowered her pen, saying nothing.

'Glin, I've had a lifetime of people telling me I couldn't ever be more than the green girl with weird powers and a horrible temper. That's all I've ever been. The girl who no one wants to be around, the girl who causes a commotion, the girl who only ever brings bad to others, the girl who _killed_ her own mother…'

I stopped. I hadn't meant to let slip of that last bit.

'Elphie, what in Oz are you talking about?' Galinda said, and I knew that I now had no choice but to tell her.

'When I was born like – well, green, my father wanted to make sure it didn't happen again. So when Nessa was conceived, my mother chewed milk flowers in order to prevent it. But all that happened is that Nessa was born early and disabled, and my mother…she died. She died, Glin, and it was my fault. My fault for being born green.'

'Oh, Elphie,' Galinda sighed. She stood up and came over to hug me. 'No it isn't. That's not your fault. It was the milk flowers, not you.'

'But if I hadn't been born…'

'If you hadn't been born, I would never have met you,' she interrupted. 'If you hadn't been born, I would never have been changed for the better. I would still be superficial, shallow Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, and I wouldn't be nearly as happy.'

'But you're not happy.'

Galinda shrugged.

'I've had some tough days. But actually I'm happier than I've ever been in my life.'

'How can you say that? How could you be happy with me?'

She wrapped her arms around me. They were warm and comforting and I felt myself relax a bit.

'Because you're you, and you're amazing, no matter what anyone else says. And that includes my Momsie. She will not stand between us.'

'I'm sorry,' I said. 'I'm sorry for hitting you. I just panicked.'

'I know. It's okay. I forgive you. But next time, just talk to me okay?'

She kissed me softly on the lips. For the first time all day I felt calm. For the first time, I believed just a little bit, that maybe I was capable of being with her after all. And for the first time, I believed that she wouldn't be hurt by it…by me.


	21. Chapter 21

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 21**

**A/N: I completely forgot to mention last chapter! I posted my one-shot, the one for Nursejoy7 as a reward for being reviewer 100. It's called 'Too Much Wine'. So check it out if you feel like it. It's gelphie friendship but not at all related to this fic.**

GALINDA

It was only just beginning to hit me, the extent of issues Elphie was experiencing. I had thought I understood, but in the light of what she'd told me, I realised that it was far more complicated than I ever could have anticipated.

Whenever I looked at her I couldn't help but wonder what was going through her head. Everything I said, everything I did, each small gesture or sentence, could serve as a trigger for her self-loathing. Sometimes it was hard to know what the right thing was. It was also hard to continue to be open with _her,_ because if I was now to admit to struggling with something, she would blame herself, but nonetheless, I tried not to hold back: if I was asking her to be open, I had to do the same.

New Year's Eve rolled around quickly, and I felt a bubble of anticipation as I mentally prepared myself for it. Momsie had begun to decorate the house. The theme was Rulers and Revolutionaries, which I was excited about because it meant I could dress to the nines like royalty.

Elphie was less than amused.

'I am not going around wearing some prissy tiara,' she snapped.

'You don't have to,' I replied. 'But I do insist that we go shopping and find something appropriate for you to wear.'

'Appropriate, hm? Since when does it matter what other people see me in? All they'll notice is my green skin.'

I sighed, and decided to change tactics.

'Nonetheless, it would make me very happy if you would dress up just a little bit for the night. Please, Elphie?'

And she conceded.

We met up with Sapphryn in Frottica Square. It was nice to be out and about with friends, away from home and my parents. The change of location brought about a sense of ease and quickly took my mind off the recent drama. Of course, Elphie dragged herself behind me and Sapphryn, not eager to participate, and I chattered happily to Sapphryn about Lurlinemas, but avoided any mention of the argument.

'That sounds lovely,' Sapphryn said when I told her about the gift Elphie had given me. 'Those are some really strong words, Glin.'

'They are,' I replied happily. 'I think I'll keep them forever and ever.'

The first two costume shops came up short of any decent clothing whatsoever.

'You're being ridiculous,' Elphie grumbled. 'There are plenty of good royalty costumes; why don't you just pick one of those?'

'They're not good enough. I don't just want to look good. I have to look _amazing._ And so do you.'

'I couldn't care less what I look like.'

'Maybe not, but I do. I want to be proud of my girlfriend on the night.'

'I thought we couldn't reveal our relationship.'

'Nope. But I can still be secretly proud.'

She sighed as I took her hand and led her away, feeling gratitude towards her for going along with it. Sapphryn giggled.

'What?' Elphie and I both said.

'Nothing.'

The third costume shop looked much the same as the first two, but the difference was that I knew the shopkeeper personally. She was a kind lady called Magdalena, who tailor-made some of the costumes for a reasonable (okay, slightly high) price.

'Good morning, Galinda!' Magdalena greeted me warmly. She was a short woman with thick, bronze curls, dark eyes and an hourglass figure. 'It's been a while since you were last here. And Sapphryn, welcome back.'

She turned towards Elphaba.

'I do not believe we have met. I am Magdalena.'

'Elphaba,' Elphie said stiffly, and quickly shook the woman's hand.

'Now, what brings you here today? I imagine it's for New Year, correct?'

'Yes,' I replied. 'So we don't have a lot of time. But we need outfits for the theme Rulers and Revolutionaries.'

'Of course, of course I can help. I can bump you up the list of clients, get your things done as quickly as possible. I can even have them ready by tomorrow. But first, is there any particular idea you had in mind?'

For half an hour I bounced ideas back and forth with Magdalena, and then chose fabrics, colours and patterns. Elphie was not amused when she found out she had to be measured, but gruffly went along with it. Magdalena already had both my measurements, and Sapphryn's. Finally, after a lot of discussion, the plans were in place, and the tailors would set to work as quickly as possible to make them.

'This is going to be wonderful,' I said as we exited the shop.

'Yes, Glin, it is wonderful to get some fresh air after being cooped up in there for so long,' Elphie deadpanned.

'Oh lighten up, it's fancy dress.'

'I might as well be a permanent fancy dress costume.'

'Elphie,' I sighed. 'You know what I think about you saying things like that.'

Finally, a few days later, it was New Year's Eve. The house had been given a full clean, and the furniture rearranged to provide extra space for the guests, of which there would be at least a hundred. I was ecstatic when my new dress came out even better than I imagined, but even more pleased to see Elphie's. It was a long, deep purple dress with a sheer outer layer. The fabric twisted around her hips and cascaded to the floor, rendering her the most elegant I'd ever seen her.

'This is ridiculous,' Elphie grumbled when I dragged her into my bedroom to do her make-up. 'I don't wear make-up, the stuff makes me look horrendible.'

'Make-up makes _no one_ look horrendible if you know how to use it,' I insisted. 'Just trust me. And it will make your dress look even better.'

She rolled her eyes. I searched through my make-up for the few specific items I would need. Foundation was out of the question, of course – not that Elphie's skin needed it since it was so soft and flawless anyway. I carefully picked out two shades of eyeshadow, purple and grey, some eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss.

Doing her make-up was the perfect excuse for me to get up close and personal to her gorgeous features. The eyeliner sat smoothly on her lids, and the shadow gave the illusion that they were wider and more piercing. She had naturally long lashes and full lips, on which I swished a little lip gloss. The end result was not a dramatic make-over, but a softer edge to her features. As I stood back to admire my work, I couldn't help but emit a small sigh of wonder. Underneath all of the green skin and frumpy clothing a pretty and feminine woman had emerged from hiding.

'Reckon I'd make the cover of _Ozmopolitan_ now?' Elphie quipped.

'No. You're far too good for that. Look in the mirror.'

She did so.

'I actually look a little bit Vinkun,' she said in a surprised tone.

'That's the point. It goes with the theme, Rulers and Revolutionaries,' I replied. 'A Vinkun princess.'

'Well I suppose it's as close to a princess as I'll ever look.'

I kissed her deeply.

'You look wonderful. And now, I have to get ready.'

She nodded and stood up to leave.

'I love you,' she said.

'I love you too, my beautiful princess.'

As soon as I was alone I immediately dove into my preparations for the night. I would be going as the fairy queen Lurline, which I decided fitted the theme well enough even though she was a myth. I had opted for a unique style of dress which actually contained very little pink, but the much more earthy colours, green and brown. I put the dress on and looked in the mirror, admiring the way the corset fit around my body and the skirt branched out in leaf-like folds, creating many layers of various lengths, the longest of which was knee-length. Magdalena had also created for me a pair of fairy wings to sit on the back of the gown, and glittery golden heels to complete the outfit.

I couldn't wait for Elphie to see me.

Once ready, I sat in my room pondering what to do. I wanted to make a grand entrance, but unfortunately that meant waiting around half an hour from the arrival time for enough people to have arrived to make it worth it. I also didn't want Elphie to see me just yet. I wanted the moment to be special. I attempted to distract myself by writing in my diary and touching up my make-up every now and again, but mostly sat in my chair squirming and waiting for the time to pass.

The moment the clock hit seven-thirty, I was out of my seat, and out of my room. From the living room I could hear the muffled voices of guests, the clinking of glasses and light music playing. With butterflies in my stomach, I hurried onwards with a grin on my face.

Tonight was going to be perfect.


	22. Chapter 22

**Overcoming Adversity - Chapter 22**

**A/N: You lot are a pessimistic bunch. You were all so convinced that something horrible was going to happen in this chapter. At the time, I hadn't actually written the chapter so I wasn't sure what was going to happen...but it turns out you guys know me too well, because what ended up happening is...well basically just read it. :p**

ELPHABA

'Damn it,' I muttered, rubbing my eyes furiously.

The make-up was causing my face to sting really badly. I went into the bathroom and grabbed my oil. Galinda was going to have to be beautiful enough for both of us because I couldn't keep wearing this stuff. I prayed, with a twinge of guilt, that Galinda would understand that I had no choice but to give her a less perfect version of what she wanted. Although it wasn't as bad as water, I could still feel my face becoming swollen and inflamed. So, as quickly as I could, I used the oil to scrub the stuff off my face.

I couldn't help the sudden tug in my chest as I caught sight of my bare reflection, a fleeting, passing sense of deep longing for what I had been mere moments ago. For a short while, I had actually resembled something which could be equated to pretty – or at least, not ugly. I quickly slammed a lid on the feeling, knowing I could not allow it to overwhelm me.

_This is who I am,_ I resolutely told my bare reflection. _This is who I always will be, and I suppose my skin was just nature's way of telling me that._

Then, I checked the time, decided that I had stalled for long enough and resigned myself to joining the party. I looked more like the Kumbrician Witch than a Vinkun princess, but there was nothing I could do about my puffy eyes and swollen lips. Not that it would matter considering most people never looked past the green skin anyway. Sighing, I made my way towards the living room, where the main body of people was situated.

I was, of course, accustomed to the stares that automatically came my way. What I was unaccustomed to was the fact that, just like on Lurlinemas day, I had little choice but to hold my sharp tongue for Galinda's sake. The quick retorts, the sarcasm brimmed inside of me, unleashed, and I found myself mentally cursing and wishing I could get as far away from people as possible.

Galinda had not yet showed up to rescue me so I was forced to endure the stiff-upper-lip attitude of the many wealthy Gillikinese upper-class people. They extended a polite hand, spoke their courteous words, made their good impressions – and I longed to slap them. I was victim to the menacing stares of Larena from across the room, and knew that my presence was subjecting her to a lot of questions about my attendance, and my presence as a guest of the Upland family. I was bound to be the subject of tongue wagging for at least the next week, and only hoped that Galinda would be able to handle it. At any rate we would go back to Shiz soon, though it seemed that wherever we went was just an escape route from the troubles brought about by the other place. Shiz and Gillikin…both places had their hurts and their freedoms.

What a far cry from my previous, emotionless state of living.

'Good evening,' said a sweet voice, and I turned to face yet another one of these identical looking women. They all wore the same long, expensive dresses, completed with high heels and expensive jewellery. Their faces might have been an art contest with the amount of make-up plastered all over them. This particular one had the most hideous shade of orange spread all over her lips and I found myself thinking that at least Galinda, with all of her obsession with pink and fashion, suited her colour choices. She carried a champagne glass which was three-quarters full.

'Good evening,' I responded. I wasn't in the mood, but bit my tongue to restrain myself.

'I'm Ghislaine Lavinia Selashy, and this is my husband, Gwinri.' She dragged forward a tall man with a beer belly and grey hair.

I shook both of their hands briefly, wondering what the point of all this was.

'I was just talking to dear Larena,' Ghislaine continued. 'She was talking about you, you know, and her kind charity towards you.'

My blood was boiling. The word charity rang inside my head. I felt foolish and angry, and wanted to scream. The bloody stupid woman, using me to further her social status and parade her false goodliness. I no longer cared that she was Galinda's mother, she was really hacking me off.

'She has been generous this holiday,' I replied, feeling like a liar.

'Yes, she is good that way,' Ghislaine replied. 'Her daughter, too, always looking out for others. But you know, you ought not to take too much advantage. Eventually you'll have to make your own way, work hard and repay her for her kindness.' She waggled a finger as though she had some sort of superior knowledge.

My fingers began to tremble. Panic welled up inside me.

_Please, Galinda,_ I thought. _Please get here soon._

'I – I will,' I stuttered, trying to control my breathing.

'You know, not many would do what she did. Take in one such as yourself. It doesn't do good for one's reputation to be seen to be associated with such an anomaly,' Ghislaine said.

Her champagne glass smashed. She jumped in surprise as the pieces fell to the floor, and stared at the stump of glass which remained in her hand.

'Oh – dear goodness!' she exclaimed. 'What a mess indeed, Gwinri, would you kindly look for Larena and request a staff to bring a dustpan and brush?' She said this with a strained smile and the husband left. I could feel panic welling up inside of me. This wasn't going well, and Larena was bound to catch wind of it.

I took a deep breath, trying to regain control. Ghislaine looked at me oddly.

'Um – forgive me, but are you alright?' she asked, and the control which I'd regained fled once again.

I could only see the fake concern, the sickly sweet inflections of her voice, the too bright smile. The whole floor started to tremble. Ghislaine, and a few other guests, looked around wildly. Energy flowed through my body, channelling its way into the ground, and I was overtaken with rage.

'_Just stop!'_ I screamed, and more glasses broke. The guests cried out, and Ghislaine stumbled backwards a few steps, her expression horrified.

Then, another voice cut through my clouded mind and forced me back to reality.

'Elphie!'

Galinda.

Larena hurried back into the room with Oenadi in tow. She halted when she saw the damage, and let out an exclamation of horror.

'What in _Oz_ happened?'

Ghislaine pointed at me.

'She – she…'

'You!' Larena rounded on me. 'What did you do?'

'Momsie, no!' Galinda screeched, but it was too late. Larena had grabbed me by the shoulders and shoved me backwards. I yelled in surprise and fell to the floor, landing on a piece of glass which embedded itself into my leg. Tears welled in my eyes and I fought them back, determined not to cry.

'You – ruined – _everything!'_ Larena shrieked.

The rest of the people stood in silence, seemingly unsure of what to do or say. Galinda wrenched Larena off me, and then turned to face the crowd.

'Everyone, please leave,' she said simply.

Gradually, the crowd of people began to disperse. Galinda sighed and turned towards me.

'Oh, Elphie,' she sighed.

My leg was beginning to throb badly. I closed my eyes, wincing from the pain. I could hear Larena sobbing, and Highmuster's voice speaking softly to her. How he did it, I had no idea but he was welcome to that woman.

_What in Oz did I just do?_ I thought, horrified at my actions.

The whole party was ruined because of me and my Oz-forsaken magic. All of Galinda's excitement, the new dresses, the people…I had wrecked the whole thing in one spurt of anger. It hit me that I did not want to open my eyes because if I did, I was bound to see the devastation written all over Galinda's face. She was supposed to enjoy tonight, reclaim some of the joy she'd lost, but instead I had only caused her more hurt.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

A hand touched my shoulder. It could only be Galinda's.

'You're hurt,' she said, taking my hand. Her touch was heavenly. 'Come on. We need to sort you out.'

I followed her, staring at the floor the whole way, unable to bring myself to meet her eyes. The glass pieces on the floor became reflections of the brokenness I bestowed upon all who dared to befriend me.

Or maybe they were a representation of my own broken heart.


End file.
